Frigid Kisses
by Zouboss
Summary: Historia Reiss, or preferably Krista, had always viewed Ymir the populaur girl of High School as a no good selfish idiot. After an certain incident happens, she vows never to take interest in Ymir ever. But with all these random encounters, will Krista be able not to be curious for the brunette? Yuri! Reverse Best friends! Pairings: Bert x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa
1. Chapter 1

"YMIR! GIVE IT BACK!"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Krista flinched as the brunette whizzed past her and up the bleachers. A blond built teen chased after the girl looking angry. He reached the tall girl but the brunette ended up racing back down the bleachers, quickly and skillfully. The blond male puffed his face in anger and he ran after his friend in loud stomps.

Ymir, the brunette, hollered towards her lifelong friend in a teasing way, "You gotta catch me first, big head!"

Krista scooted away from the steps to avoid a fierce brush from Reiner as he trudged his way back down the bleachers. Krista's friend Bertholdt moved over for her to get more room.

The tiny blond leaned in the say to her best friend, "Are you really sure she likes me?" Krista's blue eyes looked at Ymir as the brunette seemed not to paying any attention to her. Her really tall friend had told her just yesterday that Ymir, one of the most popular kids in school had been crushing on her. Krista on the other hand didn't feel the same way. Why? Because Krista viewed Ymir as a jerk and an idiot. Just like all the other popular kids. Well...expect for Annie. That scary blond actually did get her work done.

"That's what I was told," Bertholdt shrugged and looked over at Reiner and Ymir. The built teen had reached the brunette once again and tried to swipe his phone out from her hand. She moved her hand swiftfully and shot back up the bleachers again.

"Ymir!" Reiner screeched, looking now rather pissed off. "I swear to god!"

Ymir smirked at her friend and looked down at his phone calling out back to him, "You shouldn't swear to god, religious boy!" As the tan teen's fingers worked on the phone, her eyes suddenly widened and her smirk grew wider.

Reiner's eyebrows knitted together and then his face turned pale in realization. He shouted out in warning, with his fist balled up, "Ymir, don't you dare!"

There was a devilish look suddenly in her gold eyes and she said to Reiner, knowing that she had a crowd's attention, "Do what? Read your love message out loud?"

Everyone who sat on the bleachers for the football field eyed Ymir and Reiner curiously. Their eyes seeming hungry for information like that. That was always the thing with High School. Gossip was the main priority. A voice a little ways from Krista and Bertholdt spoke up, "Read it! Read it! Read it!"

The voice was joined in by a chorus of voices and everyone but Reiner, Krista and Bertholdt were begging Ymir to spill the beans.

Ymir smiled and rose her hands for everyone to pipe down. The sound died down and every student who was waiting for the game to start (which was still an hour away), watched Ymir with a greedy look.

"Alright," The freckled brunette cleared her throat and rose the phone up to her line of vision. "Hey Historia! This is me Reiner." Krista felt herself flush as she was called by her first name and all attention was suddenly on her. The eyes seemed to burn into her and she had to scoot herself closer to Bertholdt for comfort. "I know we haven't talked that much but I remember the time in Math a few weeks ago, when I asked for help on a question. You're beautiful blue pools and your smile sent my heart racing. I just wanted to as-!" Before Ymir knew it, Reiner had reached her and swiped his phone from the palms of her hands.

His face was red with embarrassment. Krista met his eyes and she felt a sharp pain of guilt. His eyes glistened with hurt. He trudged back down the steps and stormed away towards the boy's restroom.

The small blond turned to see everyone's eyes on her. Ymir was still smirking and she made her way down the steps.

Krista felt sudden compassion for Reiner even if she knew she didn't share the same feelings for him. There was a bubble of anger in her as she realized Ymir, Reiner's best friend, had just did that to him.

The blue-eyed girl swerved around and grabbed Ymir's wrist. She watched as the brunette's eyes widened as she was stopped from her walk down the bleachers.

Krista stood up, even if Ymir was still about a foot and a half taller than her. She glared at Ymir with hatred and spoke with a quiver in her voice, "What is wrong with you?! That was the most jerk move I ever seen! Who does that to their best friend?!"

"What?" The brunette growled and wiggled her wrist from the blond's grip. "It's fine. He'll get over it, sweetheart." Krista clenched her teeth at that comment. "Reiner's a tough guy."

"That doesn't mean he does not have feelings!" Krista shot back with fury. "You are such a jerk, Ymir Fritz!"

The tall girl's cold gaze faltered for a moment and Krista swore she saw for once a feeling of hurt on her facial expressions. The freckled girl quickly gained back her composure. Ymir snapped, "Why are you so concerned? You're not even his friend." The brunette glared at the blond but Krista met her hard gaze with one of her own.

Ymir turned her back and walked off towards the parking lot.

There was a cold silence for a few moments and then the air erupted in mutters of disbelief.

Krista felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to meet Bertholdt's concerned face. Krista nodded in reassurance, "I'm fine, Bert. I'm just declaring I will never share the same feelings for that _jerk_."

…

The air was cold and Krista had to put her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. There was early signs of snow and the blond was glad for that. Winter was always her favorite time of the year since a lot more of people were joyful. Most likely because of the holidays.

Bertholdt was beside her and on the other side was Mikasa. The black-haired girl had chose to walk home with them because her roomate Eren was sick and her friend Armin had left earlier today, during school. It was rare to have Mikasa's presence and Krista enjoyed it when it happened. She loved to see Mikasa out of her comfort zone and for once interacting with people other than her brother and life-long friend.

"So are you going to the Winter dance this year?" Krista asked Mikasa as they walked down the street and into the small town they lived in.

Mikasa brought up her hand and tugged her red scarf down to speak, "Depends."

"Well, me and Bert are going and we wanted to invite you and the others to come with us." Krista told her as they past by a few local shops. She smiled at Mikasa as the girl's eyebrows furrowed a little in thought. Suddenly Bertholdt stopped in front of the town's famous coffee shop. Krista turned to stare at him. The windows were clear and with fancy red print was the shop's name: _Levi's and Hanji's Coffee Shop_.

Bertholdt moved his head to look at the two teens and said softly, "Hey, do you guys wanna stop here for a bit? I'll pay for your drinks."

Both Mikasa and Krista nodded in unison. Both of them thinking it would do good for a nice warm cup of coffee during this winter weather. The three friends went in with Bertholdt being a gentleman by holding the door open for them. Krista's senses were met with warm air and the smell of coffee. Music was playing calmly throughout the shop and the people who sat at tables nodded in greeting at the three teens.

As they made their way to the counter, a person caught Krista's eye and she nudged Bertholdt in reaction. Her head gestured to the far corner of the shop and she could here the black haired boy inhale sharply.

There, sitting in the corner, was Annie Leonhart. She was bobbing her head to music that was playing from her headphones and was tapping away on a laptop. Annie had been Bertholdt's crush since freshman year and still those two hadn't interacted much for the past two years.

"Hey, maybe you should ask her out for the Winter dance." The blond suggested to her tall friend as his cheeks were slightly red as he gazed at the greyish blue eyed teen.

Bertholdt looked at Krista as if she was crazy and stuttered, "A-are you ins-insane? There is n-no way Annie would go with an i-idiot like me." He hung his head in shame and walked a little forward as the line continued to move forward.

"Awww," Krista frowned in sympathy. "Bert, don't be like that. Sure, she would! You are smart and a great gentleman! A girl would die for a boyfriend like you!"

"Y-you really think so?" Bertholdt mumbled taking a peek back towards Annie.

Krista smiled as she saw her best friend's features lighten a little. She nodded eagerly, "I know so! I really believe you are the perfect boyfriend material. Right, Mikasa?"

The two turned to look at the girl with the red scarf. She looked back with emotionless grey eyes and nodded ever so slightly. She tugged the cloth down and muttered, "It's worth the shot."

Krista looked back at Bertholdt and grinned, "See? Come on Bert, let's see you do it!"

"Oh...alright." The tall teen said softly but then added, "I'll do it _after_ we o-order our coffee."

And that's what they did. Bertholdt greeted the cashier, the three told her their orders and then they took a seat at the center of the shop.

"Ok...here we go." Berthold exhaled and got up from his seat. Krista gave him a thumbs up in encouragement and Mikasa a nod in approval. He took a few steps forward.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Smoke trailed from the kitchen and into the seating area. The fire alarms failed to react and the customers were left confused and slightly panicked. Krista's eyes widened as she watched a familiar face run from the kitchen and to the counter coughing.

A short man ran out from the restrooms and rushed up to his wheezing employee. "What the hell did you do this time, Ymir?! " The man yelled as the brunette regained her breath.

Ymir pointed at herself then at the kitchen and she gasped, "Don't blame me on this, you midget! It was your goddamn fiancée who did it!"

The short man, Levi, untied his apron and commanded to Ymir and the cashier, "You two deal with the customers." Then he sped to to the kitchen.

 _ **Smash!**_

The noise was followed with hollering and hissing.

Ymir turned to the people in the cafe, sweat running off her brow. She announced a little rudely, "Alright, creatures-" She paused when her eyes landed on Krista. Something then shadowed her features. "Umm...ugh." She coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. Her cheeks flushed, "Uuuugh...you customers come back tomorrow. We all owe you free drinks. Expect the ones who already got their drinks."

Krista stumbled for a moment as people quickly rushed out and she felt Mikasa swiftfully help her gain her balance back. The blond nodded her thanks and casted a look at Bertholdt. The tall boy was scanning the area.

His eyebrows raised as he spotted what he was looking for and he quickly departed from the group. Krista's gaze followed Bertholdt as she wondered where he went then felt a soft flutter in her heart. _Aww...Bert_ She thought for her best friend as he went towards Annie and helped her with her stuff.

She couldn't make out the words they were sharing but next thing she knew, Bertholdt's face was redder than a strawberry and Annie nodded curtly. He smiled warmly and for the first time Krista saw Annie form a small smile. They both gathered her stuff and headed towards the door.

Krista wanted to shout out in joy and tell Mikasa about it but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. The short blond turned around and almost felt her heart in her throat. At the edge of her vision, she watched Mikasa slip away.

 _Ymir._ She thought bitterly and she grunted.

The brunette's features darkened as she must of heard the noise then rubbed the back of her neck again. She mumbled, "Umm...hey Historia."

"What do you want?" Krista asked sourly and for a second she even surprised herself. She had never talked to someone in such a crude manner. **Never ever.** But Ymir was different. There was a part of Krista just for Ymir. She centered all her anger on her. She hated the freckled brunette. She despised her. Ymir was the biggest asshole you could ever meet.

"Ummm.." Ymir looked a little taken back by Krista's tone. _Good._ "I'm doing this as a favor for Reiner-"

Krista cut her off, "What is it? Are you planning to embarrass him again? Oh goodie! What a great friend you are."

"Huh?" Ymir's eyes widened and then her eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth slanted to a scowl and she growled, "What the _fuck_?! You're still mad about that damn fiasco a month ago? Christ, Historia. You're such an exaggerator."

"Excuse me? I have every right to be mad at yo-"

Ymir passed through her sentence, making the blond clench her fist. The brunette snapped, "Why are you so worked up over that?! He isn't even your friend!"

Krista glared at her and replied sharply, "And? No one should ever treat someone like that! How would you like it if someone announced your crush in front of a whole crowd!"

"You don't even know who or even if I do have a crush."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah. _I dare you_." Ymir crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the blond with burning anger and with a mix of something else in her eyes.

Krista wished she could just burn a hole through the brunette right now. She was shaking with anger and she managed to spit out through clenched teeth, "Your crush is m-..." She paused for a moment and stared at Ymir with a more fierce passion of hatred. "You know what? I'm not going to. I refuse to stoop down to your level."

Ymir chuckled crudely, "You're not even close to my level, short-stuff. And you _never_ will be."

"Good." Krista replied curtly.

Ymir smirked and bent her back down a little to gain eye level with the short blond. She shook her head, "I don't know what your problem is but I prefer for you to stay out of my business." The freckled teen stood back up straight and prepared to walk away but then she turned her head back. "Oh, by the way. Reiner wanted to ask you to the Winter dance. When you make up your mind, meet him in the left wing during lunch tomorrow." Ymir then finally strided away after finishing her statement with a frown. Something that Krista failed to notice.

As the blond watched the brunette walk away, she let out a wistful sigh and took quick strides towards where Mikasa was waiting. The girl with the red scarf stared intently at Krista and the teen was suddenly confused.

"What's the matter?" Krista asked the black haired teen as they left the cafe. Krista had to take a guess that Bertholdt must of left with Annie somewhere but didn't really care. She was proud of him and he deserve the time alone with the intimidating blond.

"What's with you and Ymir?" Mikasa asked, cocking an eyebrow a little.

"Ummm…? We hate each other, that's what." Krista answered as if it was simple. She totally forgot Mikasa wasn't there when those events unfolded a month ago but the blond thought the girl was smarter than that. Couldn't she tell by the loathful glances she sent Ymir's way whenever the popular brunette passed their way?

Mikasa muffled around her scarf, "Not what I picked up."

"What do you mean?" Krista was now perplexed by Mikasa's statement. She needed an explanation.

"Okay...you know how I am when I'm around other girls who are hitting on Eren, right?"

The blond nodded, knowing very well. There seemed to be a dark aura radiating from her when that ever happened. It was extremely frightening if you personally didn't know the teen.

"Well," Mikasa rolled her eyes in a non-characteristic way. Her cheeks shaded in a dim pink and that made Krista slightly amused and shocked. "I've been studying...psychology lately and...that doesn't seem to be what's going on between you two."

"What?!" Krista exclaimed. Not knowing if she was surprised that her friend was studying psychology or if she was disgusted that Mikasa would say such a thing. "What are you meaning?"

Mikasa shoved her hands in her pockets and explained in a muffle, "There seems to be something else..some tension in the air mixed in with tons of emotions, I have set to make out. There wasn't only anger in that argument."

"Mikasa, you're crazy." Krista stated, not wanting to hear anymore of those horribly fiction like words. "You must be hanging around Sasha and Connie for too long. There is nothing between me and Ymir. _**NOTHING.**_ "

The black haired girl shrugged and seemed to shrink a little in her scarf but Krista missed it due to that fact that she was too busy thinking furiously in her head. "I'm just saying," Mikasa mumbled and they walked the rest of the way home with Mikasa softly humming and Krista freaking out in her head about how dumb Mikasa was for suggesting such a disgusting thing.

…

There was a light rapid knock at the door that made Krista look up from her book. She took off her glasses and set both her book and eyewear onto her nightstand. She called, "You can come in!"

Her door opened slowly and the blond watched her sister, Frieda, peer in then prance into her room.

Frieda looked sort of like Krista but instead of blond hair, the young women had beautiful striking black hair. She was the prettiest out of the family and Krista sometimes envied her because of that but the teen did love her dearly.

She was the 2nd oldest out of the 6 children of Rod Reiss and the most mature. She was also trusted more than her oldest brother, Urklyn and was actually next in line to take the family's business instead of Urklyn. Krista could tell that her oldest male sibling held a grudge against Frieda because of that. The blond couldn't blame him. Frieda was the smartest also in the family. No one could beat her even if Urklyn and Krista worked their butts off day and night studying days on end.

"Sup His' sis!" Frieda grinned childishly and sat at the edge of Krista's bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Krista replied, sitting straight up. "Is there something you need?"

Frieda chuckled, "Ahh, Historia you know me so well. That's why you're my favorite out of the others!"

"You too, Frieda." Krista smiled and leaned forward to hug her affectionately. Frieda gladly accepted and they hugged for a few seconds. When Krista pulled back she spoke, "So what is it?"

"Yes, now let's see," She circled her finger in a strand of her raven colored hair, thoughtfully. The woman then lit up as she grasped her thoughts. "I need you to come with me to the grocery store, so we can go get some baking supplies."

Krista knew that when Frieda baked that it meant family was coming over soon. She hadn't heard of this news and inquired, "Who's coming by?"

"Grandma and Uncle Uri," Frieda replied and stood up. "Well come on let's get going!" She splayed out a hand and Krista took it, lifting herself up.

It's 10:03 p.m y the time they leave the house when Krista had finished sliding on some suitable public clothes and then 10:14 p.m when they walked into the store.

Frieda grabbed a shopping cart and her and Krista headed towards the cake mix section. As they walked Frieda started to talk, "So Historia….who's your date to that Winter dance of your school of yours?"

"Ummm," Krista pondered for a moment on what had happened when she met Reiner during lunch. She felt her lips tug a little into a smile. The image of the muscular blond blushing was now fresh in her head. He _was_ cute but…. "I'm taking this guy named Reiner."

Frieda slowed down as they turned down the baking mix aisle. She chewed the side of her lip thoughtfully. "Does his last name happen to be Braun?" She asked as her eyes scanned each brand and box.

"Yes, how did you know?" Krista replied in a surprised tone.

"Oh, Historia! Can you go get some canned peaches? I need them to make Peach Cobbler." Frieda bent down to look at the neatly lined boxes of cake mix. "You know how Uncle Uri loves Peach Cobbler."

Krista's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, "Frieda you just ignored my question."

"Hmmm?" Her sister asked as she grabbed a box and examined the back of it.

"Nevermind." Krista huffed, slightly annoyed. She was use to it. Frieda loved to play dumb when she didn't want to answer a question. The short blond headed off and towards the canned foods aisle.

When the teenager reached the area and searched for the certain brand she knew Uncle Uri just adored, she couldn't find it. She snorted, not wanting to ask for help but knew she had no choice.

Her eyes scanned the area and spotted a young looking man mopping the floors. She walked towards him and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, sir?" Krista said with a polite tone and a perfectly fake smile when the man looked up. "Do you know where Pieck's Peaches are?"

"Oh..it..i-it's where th-the fr-fresh fruits a-are," The man's face turned red as Krista's smile turned wider. It wasn't because Krista was being kind. It was because the blond always found it amusing when random strangers fell under her charm.

"Thank you!" She said in a fake cheery voice. The man seemed to just faint on the spot. A smirk formed on her face as she turned away.

She paced towards the fruit aisle and felt her heart accelerate in anger as she spotted a familiar person stacking the cans she was going to purchase. Her teeth clenched together in hatred.

"Ymir, can you move?" Krista growled in a forced polite tone. This action was a difference compared to strangers. She knew the brunette. She knew this girl was a jerk and had a cold heart.

The mentioned teen swerved around and her eyes widened at the sight of the short blond. A dark expression shadowed her face for a moment but recovered quicker than a second. Ymir's eyes quickly narrowed and her mouth turned into a frown. "Well look what who we have here," Her brown eyes were cold and Ymir didn't look pleased. "Didn't expect a rich like you to do late night shopping. Actually a matter-of-fact I didn't expect you to grocery shop. Thought you would get your butlers to do it or something."

Krista's expression was coated in displeasure and her fist clenched at her sides. She spoke, trying to keep her voice calm. "Are you done yet? Because I would like to get something if you don't mind."

"Oh not at all, princess." Ymir mocked and slid to the side for the girl.

Krista could feel the brunette's eyes on her as she reached forward and grabbed a two cans. Her gaze seemed to burn and it actually, for once, made Krista uncomfortable. She stood up and faced Ymir with a small forced smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Ymir grunted and proceeded to get to work.

Krista bounded off, sending a glare towards the brunette's way. She held the cans tightly in her hands and thought to herself. _It's amazing to see with Ymir an actual job. Didn't think she was worthy of such a thing. She's an idiot._ Krista felt a smirk curve on her face. _A night shift, hah! No wonder she's failing some of her classes!_ But as she felt satisfied knowing this a thought crossed her mind, dismissing that feeling away. _Wasn't Ymir working at_ _ **Levi's and Hanji's Coffee Shop**_ _two days ago?_

…

Sasha engulfed Krista's sandwich in two enormous bites and licked her lips. The blond didn't feel hungry and left her food for the gourmand. Her mind kept drifting to a few nights ago, when she had seen Ymir. _Does Ymir really have two jobs? And here I am, not even working._ Krista could admit she was not taking pity on the hated brunette but rather on herself. She didn't have to work for a single thing to get what she wanted. The blond's family was a whole ton of wealthy and her only thing she had to do was not leave a bad impression on the Reiss family.

And yet, why was Krista actually thinking back to the look on Ymir's face when they talked to each other in a crude way a just a few days ago. The way it had darkened for a moment. In fact the same thing happened at the coffee shop. What was going on with her?

"Krista!" Eren's voice cut through her thoughts and she jolted. His green eyes met her blue ones and a sheet of concern coated them. "Are you okay?"

Krista shook the last of her zoning out faze away and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." The short blond reassured but eared a suspicious gaze from the trio of Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Sasha on the other hand seemed not to care as she munched on a cookie. "Did you ask something?"

"Yeah," Eren replied. "I was asking if Reiner was coming to sit with us again today?"

"Yes, he is." Krista answered and drew up her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Was she just literally thinking of Ymir? She was so deep in thought about the freckled teen that she hadn't even heard her friend. _Put yourself together!_ Krista warned herself. _Ymir isn't important to you._

Armin sighed, "You know, I kinda miss Bertholdt." The blond boy looked at the short teen and then quickly corrected himself. "I mean...Reiner isn't bad or anything, it's just I'm not use to so many people coming to our table just to talk to Reiner."

"He's popular," Sasha gulped down the last of her food. "What'd yah expect?"

"But it's sort of loud. I'm not quite adjusted to his friend's boisterous voices," Armin responded and took a sip from his milk. "All Bertholdt's been doing lately is hanging around Annie. I mean, look!" He motioned to a few tables ahead where Bertholdt and Annie were sitting together, along with a quite few popular kids. "He's having a good time with those favored kids!" Krista watched as the tall boy laughed in a joyful way with Jean Kirstein, the bad boy of the school. She felt her stomach tighten in slight jealousy. Why was Bertholdt choosing them over his own friends? He could have just brought Annie to sit with them.

The short girl turned to her friends and defended for her best friend, "He just wants to build his relationship with Annie! Give him a break." Yeah, Krista shared some of the same opinions with her friends but she just had to stick up for her best friend. They were right though. Krista and Bertholdt barely talked anymore and when they were texting it was mostly just about how well Bertholdt was doing with Annie.

"More like he needs a break from Annie," Eren muttered, his green eyes moving to look at Bertholdt and the stone cold blond. "He's like her lapdog."

Mikasa's eyes were glued on Eren's expression as the boy stared at the group of favored teens. His expression seemed slightly jealous and longing. The asain's eyes narrowed.

Krista bit her lip and sighed, "I have to admit….you guys are kinda right."

"Eren we need to document this!" Sasha suddenly exclaimed, startling the whole group. She wiped away soda from her lips.

"Document what?"

"Krista actually said somethin' bad 'bout Bertholdt!"

"No, I didn't!" The blue eyed blond quickly defended herself.

"It was an indirect insult!" Sasha argued and dug into Armin's backpack as the blond boy shouted at her in reply. She grabbed a notebook and took out a pen, then scribbled some text at the last page of the notebook. "There!"

Eren swiped the notepad away from the brunette and scanned the messy handwriting. " _Krista's indirect insult on her best buddy Bert. Her very first of the many to come. Thx Annie! 12/12/17_ " The dark brown haired boy read out loud. Krista pouted in response.

Biting back an insult to her friends, she caught sight of Reiner heading towards them. The muscled teen was grinning and nodding greetings to the students who called his name. He was tossing an apple between his large hands and he stopped by Krista's table with a friendly smile.

"Hi Historia," He said and placed himself next to her.

Krista returned his smile and told him, "You can call me Krista. You're my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Reiner took a bite out of his apple and swallowed. "Sorry," He apologized as he stared at her. Krista felt his hazel eyes dive into her blue ones. She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. Did they always look that way? "I'm still trying to get use to it. I'm just so adjusted to calling you Historia."

"It's fine," Krista comforted and caught Mikasa's gaze. The black haired girl was staring at her with a dim smirk and a perked eyebrow.

Lunch time passes by slowly as Reiner couldn't make it through a sentence before one of his friends came up and asked him or brought up something. The blond teen though would give them his charming smiles and indulge in their comments. As if he was more interested in his friends' words instead of Krista and the others. The short blond even caught Armin glaring a couple of times at Reiner since the boy would get cut off in the middle of a conversation.

7th and 8th period came and went. Krista sighed as the bell rang and made her way to the front doors to meet up with Reiner. _I'm fine being in a relationship with Reiner. He's cute but sometimes his friends are so aggravating._ She thought to herself as she waited patiently for her boyfriend to arrive. _Boyfriend._ It seemed weird. At some points it felt like they weren't actually together.

"Reiner! Come here you big ass jerk!" A figure whizzed past her and stopped in front of the larger teen. It was Jean Kirstein. _Why was he mad? Isn't he Reiner's friend?_ Just at lunch the popular teen with the undercut hairstyle was smiling and laughing with him.

Jean's face was red in anger and his eyes seemed to say he wanted to kill the blond. Reiner looked down at him, dumbfounded.

"What's up, Jean?" He asked in a confused manner. The people who flocked him were chuckling.

"You know what's up!" Jean barked, his finger poking the blond's chest. Reiner flinched at the contact.

Reiner furrowed his eyebrows and smiled awkwardly. "Umm..no I don't?" His face showed a tint of impatience. Something Krista hadn't seen before on his expression. His followers behind him started to laugh a little louder. The popular male turned to them and inquired, "What's so funny?"

"Hey attention over here meathead!" Jean shouted, gaining more attention from the students in the hall.

"Jean," Reiner began but was cut off from his peer.

The light-brown haired boy seemed to grow even more angry. "Don't play dumb, Braun! You've been screwing around with my girl!"

"What?" Reiner's eyes widened. "No I haven't." His expression was a mixture of shock and annoyance. "Why would you think that? I'm your friend!"

Before anyone knew it, a quick movement flashed and there was stunned silence.

Reiner looked down at the impact of Jean's fist. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly parted. After a few heart stopping moments, Reiner straightened his head, his neck popping, and his gaze was like daggers. Jean's smug smirk dropped as Reiner took a step forward, towering over him.

Quick as lightning, Reiner snatched up Jean by the collar of his shirt. His knuckles popped on his free hand.

"What the fuck, how _dare_ you," The intimidating teen's voice was dripping with malice.

The fire in Jean's eyes died. "Y-you wouldn't h-hurt me," The boy stuttered, a drop of sweat running down his long face.

"Wanna bet Horseface?" Reiner snarled.

Krista rushed forward, ready to stop the two boys before damage was done but she skidded to a halt as a familiar brunette rushed forward and placed a hand on Reiner's shoulder.

"Reiner," Her tone was calm, her voice clear and her facial features resigned. "Put him down."

The blond's bulky tense shoulders relaxed and Reiner's face turned into slight regret. He slowly place Jean down. Pushing the boy back as she let go of his collar. Jean exhaled in relief as he regained his balance.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." Jean spoke, making Krista quiver in anger. He crossed his arms and a smug smile curved his mouth once again.

Reiner glared at him, looking as if he was going to charge at him. "Leave it," Ymir turned her head at her best friend as she prepared to walk away. "He's just trying to get something out of you." Her words seemed to poke at Krista's mind as she watched the tense scene. Who knew Ymir was actually _kinda_ smart?

Reiner obeyed, turning around to follow the tall brunette. But suddenly he swerved and threatened to hit Jean. The popular kid with the undercut flinched, his arms reaching to shield his face. Reiner snorted in amusement as his fist paused in mid-air and he went to follow Ymir as the brunette headed towards the back doors of the school.

The crowd watched until the two best friends were opening the doors and burst into noisey chatter. Krista stared at the last of the two popular kids. Her mouth was gaping and her mind was racing a million miles.

 _I've never seen Reiner like that. I can't believe Ymir stopped him from doing harm! Also is Reiner actually cheating on me? He doesn't seem like that type of person. But….wow.._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for abandoning you yesterday," Reiner apologized as they strided side to side to their next class together.

"There's no need to be sorry." Krista's eyes skimmed the students as they walked by them. She spotted Sasha eating a banana as she spoke with Connie. Sasha spotted her also and she waved her hand wildly in greeting. The blond gently swayed her hand back in reply and gave a small smile.

Reiner's mouth curved into a frown. "I know..it's just I feel like I need to make it up to you." The taller blond scratched the back of his head, looking down at Krista.

"Nonsense. I'm just glad your friend Ymir was there to stop you." The first time being grateful to Ymir was something new and odd for her. Krista's opinion and feelings for the brunette was always negative. But she was amazed Ymir had that power to stop Reiner. The blond had never seen the boy like that before. Krista wouldn't blame him if he was overall embarrassed by his actions.

"No...it doesn't seem right." His eyebrows knitted together in a thoughtful expression. "Here," He suddenly proposed. "How about I take you out for Dinner tonight?"

Krista bit her lip at the idea. It sounded fun but… "It's a school night."

"And?"

Krista couldn't help but giggle slightly at Reiner's pleading expression.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," The blond gave in with an amused expression. "I'll text you if everything goes well. Oh also, one more thing?"

Reiner grinned. "What is it?"

"Can we bring Bertholdt and Annie along with us?"

…

"Make sure to call me when you all are finished!" Frieda reminded Krista as she stepped out of the car. She nodded in response and wished good-bye to her sister.

Krista headed towards _Rico's_ with a dim smile. Bertholdt had happily agreed to bring along Annie onto this double-date. His voice was vibrant on the phone's speaker. For the first time in years, Krista had finally heard Bertholdt talk with confidence. Something that completely went against his shy personality. It made the blond happy for her best friend but also slightly sad. Bertholdt had never behaved that way around her or their friends but the moment the tall teen had finally hooked up with his crush, he was a totally new person.

The mentioned boy was soon spotted by Krista as she neared the restaurant. He was leaning against the wall near the front door, his head bent down as he scrolled through his phone. Once Krista approached him, he didn't even budge. His eyes were glued to the screen.

The blond cleared her throat to get attention. "Hi Bert," Krista started.

The black haired boy's head shot up and his lips curved into a wide smile. "Krista!" He said in a happy manner. Bertholdt pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arm around the smaller girl. Krista was slightly stunned from his action but responded anyways. She rose a arm to wrap around his waist. "I'm so glad to see you! It feels like ages!"

Krista pulled away from him and grinned. _Maybe because you spend all your time with Annie._ The blond's eyebrows furrowed slightly, against her will.

The tall teen must of picked up on it because his smile dropped. He rose his arm to rub his neck and his expression turned apologetic.

"Krista, I'm sorry." The short girl was surprised by this. She didn't expect him to say something like this. She thought Bertholdt was completely oblivious to the fact but it seemed that her opinion was wrong. "I know I've been around Annie a lot more lately and neglected you and the others. It's just….I just want to get to know Annie a lot better."

Krista felt her heart twist. So her friend did care! She shook her head and hugged the boy one more time. "No! It's fine, Bert. I'm glad things are working out against you two." She let go and saw relief flood his features. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Good," He spoke quietly this time. How he use too. "But I'm going to make sure I have enough time for you and the others. It was rude of me just to ignore you guys."

As his sentence went to a close, Krista spotted Reiner trotting towards them. He wore a beanie and had his hands tucked into his pockets as he fought against the cold. Once the built blond approached them, he huffed. A cloud of condensation blowing out his mouth.

"Sup," Reiner nodded to Bertholdt then he looked at Krista. "Greetings beautiful." A wink followed his statement.

Krista spoke, unaffected by his comment. "Excited, are we?" Her doubts from yesterday hovered up again. _He couldn't possibly be cheating on me, right?_

"Uhhh...heh..heh," A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks and he beamed. The action dismissed her worries quickly. "Where's Annie?" Reiner's head turned around, searching for the girl but he failed to find the other blond anywhere.

Bertholdt stepped forward and explained, "She's running a little late. She said to go ahead and take a booth."

"Ah," Reiner nodded in understanding then opened the restaurant door. Krista entered first then was suitly followed by the two boys. Reiner talked to lady at the stand. She grinned in a friendly manner and seated them to a booth against the wall near windows. All three of them to a seat, Reiner and Krista sharing a side while Bertholdt sat on his own.

A few minutes passed with Bertholdt and Reiner sharing a small conversation together as they tried to get to know each other.

"So how long have you been friends with Krista?" Reiner asked, glancing at the mentioned blond.

"Oh," Krista and Bertholdt spoke in unison and smiled warmly at each other.

"It was in 1st grade," Bertholdt started. "We were on a field trip to the zoo and I had ended up getting seperated from my classroom. I had got lost and...I...started to cry." His cheeks blushed slightly. "I remember meeting her as if god had sent an angel to me. I was sitting on a bench with my head in my hands when suddenly I felt a presence near me. When I looked up, a girl was smiling at me and offering me some cotton candy."

Krista chuckled at the memory. Young Bertholdt had looked so stunned when he saw her. The blond leaned in slightly and added to the story, "Yeah, I had happen to get lost too but it was more like on purpose than on accident. But after Bertholdt and me had finished eating cotton candy, I dragged him everywhere with me." She remembered how she had held tightly on his wrist and pointed at all the strange animals with him. Krista and him had tried mimicking the monkey's with him and they ended up earning one of the apes fruits in reply. "It was fun. I guess after that day...me and Bertholdt tried being together whenever we could."

Reiner laid back on the comfy seat. "Awwww," He cooed. "That was the cutest story ever. It sounds like you guys were just meant to be friends."

Bertholdt and Krista laughed in reply. But then a thought tugged at Krista's mind.

"Hey Reiner?" The blond's head turned to look at her. "What about you and Ymir? How did you guys meet?"

"Hmmm," Reiner mused, rubbing his chin. "Well...Ymir and I were just always friends. Her mother and mine had been friends and we had playdates. Me and Ymir have hanged out since. She's like a sister." There was a glimmer in his eyes as he brought up memories. Krista felt her lips curve in a smile at this. It made sense now. No wonder Ymir always teased the muscle blond. No wonder she was able to calm him. They were like siblings.

Krista sent a glance at Bertholdt, the teen looked as if he would burst into tears of joy. "Awwwwwwwwwww," The two friends called in unison. Reiner's face immediately heated up and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's not that cute," He rolled his eyes with a shy grin.

"It's adorable!" Bertholdt wiped his face and Krista nodded in agreement.

Before Reiner could open his mouth to speak again, Bertholdt had turned his head and told them Annie was here.

The blond was striding towards them, wearing a grey hoodie and she slid herself to Bertholdt's side.

"Hey," Annie jerked her head in greeting. Her cold eyes flicked to Reiner then at Krista. Her mouth was a thin line of no amusement.

"What's up, Annie?" Reiner smiled kindly at the other popular kid. "Didn't see you at the soccer game last night. What happened?"

The blond girl looked at him. "Nothing." She stated, ice prickling her voice. "Just didn't feel like going."  
Reiner shrugged. "Makes sense."

After a few minutes of slow conversation the waitress came towards them. And you wouldn't believe it. It was none other than….

"Ymir?!" Reiner suddenly yelped making Krista flinch in reply. The brunette's eyes widened as she spotted them and she face palmed herself. "What are you doing here?!"

The tall brunette reached their table and placed menus on the table. She took out a notepad from her pocket and flipped it open. "Working," Ymir said as it was painfully obvious. She clicked her pen. "Duh."

Reiner's eyes though, glittered in worry. Krista frowned at this, trying hard to understand. The blond boy asked Krista to move so he could get out of the booth. She complied and watched as the teen stood up to his friend.

"Can we talk in private?" He asked through clenched teeth. Ymir groaned with a roll of her eyes and let him pull her away from the group.

Krista sent questioning looks at Bertholdt and Annie. The black haired boy looked just as confused and his girlfriend was already looking through the menu. Paying no mind to what just happened.

"Just look for something to order," Annie said in a plain tone. "There's no point in wondering what the hell is going on in their world."

Krista stared at the blond girl for a moment and then she took a glance towards Ymir and Reiner way. The male teen face grimaced as he talked to the brunette in a stern matter. Out of the dense chatter, Krista managed to pick out a few words of their conversation.

"Relax Rein….I only work….for the sick ones," Ymir's arms were crossed as she looked at her friend with an annoyed expression. Reiner continued to scold her but before anything serious happened a tall man with a large nose approached them. His nose twitched as if he was sniffing and Krista spotted a shining button on his suit. _Manager_

Both Ymir and Reiner gave him an uneasy look and his mouth moved as he spoke to them. Though Krista failed to hear what he said. Ymir waved her hand in reply, casting a pleading look at Reiner, she smiled at the man. He nodded curtly and Reiner quickly walked away.

Krista moved to let Reiner slide in and he sighed in a frustrated manner. Annie didn't look up and flipped through the menu. Bertholdt stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" The black haired boy asked the muscled blond.

Reiner shook his head and grumbled, "Nothing. Just think of something to order. She will be back any minute."

 _Ymir has another job,_ Krista finally realized and glanced at Reiner. Maybe he was worried for her. She could be overworking herself and damaging her life. It made sense. Reiner was a kindhearted person and if he was getting stressed over her situation, that meant they were really close.

Speaking of the devil, Ymir came back up to their table and blew air through her teeth. "So what do you guys wanna drink?" She asked casually. Her gold-brown gaze darting to each of the teens until finally resting on Krista. The blond met her eyes and gulped. The intensity in them made her feel uncomfortable. There also seemed to be longing in them. But longing for what?

"I would like water." Annie stated to the brunette as she set down the menu.

Bertholdt bobbed his head and spoke too. " , please."

Krista averted her eyes when it was her turn. "Um...Root beer please."

Ymir jotted down the drinks on her notepad as Reiner said his drink too. She then looked at them with her lips pursed. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Before Reiner could reply, Annie cut in. "Yeah, we are." She sent a icy stare at the freckled girl. Ymir stared back. A tension crackled in the air, pressuring Krista. What's with them? They both didn't seem really fond of each other and Krista failed to understand. Maybe it was because of Ymir's personality. That made sense. Krista hates...or hated? Wait a minute, what? Krista still disliked the brunette. She didn't care for her. But...if the blond didn't..why was she so curious for her?

…

Krista's heart seemed to skip beats in her chest as she stood in the cold waiting for Frieda to come. Her sister was late. She had tried calling her an 30 minutes ago but the striking women wouldn't pick up. Where was she? Fear seemed to prick in Krista like a knife to numb skin. Slightly stinging.

The blond knew her Grandma and Uncle were due to come later tonight but she had a feeling that they dropped by earlier than expected. Maybe that was it. But why were they holding Frieda back?

"The snow is coming down pretty strong now," Reiner commented as he waited beside her. His head was rose to the darkening sky as he watched flakes whirl around him in a outperformed dance. His breath was a steady beat as he formed a new cloud every few seconds.

"Yeah," Krista replied, absently. She clicked her phone again to check the time. 7:52. She had stayed out longer than expected. Bertholdt and Annie had already gone and Reiner was the only one around. The cold started to burn her lungs as she breathed and turned her head back and forth to catch sight of Frieda's car heading down the street. No sight or hint of her.

Reiner's voice spoke up again. "I should walk you home Krista. You can't stay out here in the cold all night."

The blond continued scanning the streets covered in thin sheets of ice. The last rays of the sun were resting for the night. No longer wanting to lick the sky with their brilliant color. She sighed, knowing that waiting any longer would probably do no good. Krista turned to Reiner.

"Alright," She sighed in defeat. Her eyes watching the puff of air fade away to hide in the safety of the world. Krista watched as Reiner's mouth formed into a grin and she returned it with a smile. Despite the worry that clouded her mind, his reaction brought a sense of joy to her. It was like as if he was a child who just received the best Christmas present over.

The walk was a moderate place and they walked in a comforting silence. The cars that drove by slowly had stopped every once in awhile to offer a ride. Reiner would politely deny the generous offer for them though, even if the idea was probably way smarter but Krista refused to say something.

The flurries of snow grew heavier as each minute passed by. The blond dug her hands in her pockets, trying to warm them up. A shiver ran through her body.

"Need some warmth?" Reiner asked and wrapped an arm around her. The heat from another human being quickly shared onto the skin he touched and Krista muttered her thanks. The cold was a lot harder on her thanks to her body structure. It was probably just a nip to Reiner due to his built up.

Freida and the rest were at home, most likely, cozying up by the fireplace her father had installed a few Christmases back. How could they not notice her absence. Did she mean that little to them? The blond knew she barely held any family value since Freida would take the family business next and Urklyn second in charge but still. Her parents did claim they didn't want to see her slacking off in school and expected her to go to college and earn a degree. She couldn't ruin their image but if the Reiss family lost their daughter that would. Actually probably not, now that Krista starting thinking about it. She knew how much her mother loved the attention from the quote and quote "lower-class" people. They would lie through their teeth and claim she got kidnapped. The thoughts made tears come to her blue eyes.

"Hey? Is something up Krista?" Reiner's voice reached her ears making her turn to look up at him. His eyes were furrowed in a light concern and worry misted his eyes. "You've been silent for awhile."

The blond shook her head. The tears flying away and sinking into the white snow. "No, nothing." She forced a smile. "I was just thinking about how much fun we had today."

"Yeah?" Reiner beamed. "I did too. It was nice to meet Bertholdt. He's a cool guy."

"That's my Bertholdt," Krista chuckled lightly and slightly in a sad way. To be pulled out of her family problems and brought into her friend problems was better than nothing. Bertholdt did say he would try to spend more time with Krista and the others but when? He could have today and made the effort to walk her home also. Instead the tall boy hopped into a car with Annie as her parents came to pick her up.

Krista eyes shifted and they had reached the street where her house laid. It was still a ways down but Krista decided to stop the boy here. It wouldn't be worth it if any of her family caught her with Reiner. Well besides Freida since she seemed to be up to something.

Stopping by the stop sign, she made Reiner halt and he casted a look at her mansion down the street. He whistled, impressed. "I didn't think your house would be that big."

"It's not that big," Krista joked, her eyes also shifting to look at the house she grew up in.

Reiner laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're funny," His eyes locked with hers and suddenly the blond felt a tension crackle in the air. Krista could see it on his face.

He wanted her to kiss him.

Her heart suddenly started to thump in a nervous way. The tension was thick now in the air that surrounded them. She wasn't ready. She didn't feel ready but every first kiss was suppose to mean something. To put a bliss in your mind and make you feel high on joy. But then Jean's argument flooded into her mind. _It's not true, Krista. It was just a silly rumour._ She watched as he leaned in. Reiner's eyelids had shielded his bronze eyes and the space between their lips were slowly decreasing. Krista wanted to lean back but Reiner would feel her movement and probably feel offended. _For your sake, he is your boyfriend Krista! Kiss him!_ A voice shouted in her mind and she knew the voice was right. She leaned in and closed the distance that was between them.

His lips merged with hers and Krista felt something snap in her. His lips were warm and tasted of corn chips from earlier today. She felt Reiner's lips dig in between hers and she pulled back before anything could escalate. Krista didn't feel filled with emotion from her first kiss. She felt blank. The kiss wasn't special nor was it nothing.

Reiner's eyes opened and he puffed with a curve in his lips. "Wow," He breathed and separated his hand from her shoulder."Well...I'll see you soon Historia!" He turned around and started to jog. As Krista turned around and started to trudge toward her house, she heard a loud whoop from Reiner. But that wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that he had called her Historia instead of Krista as they finished the kiss. It made Krista think.

Did he forget in the bliss? Or was she simply another girl to him? She had heard of others he had dated. But he didn't seem like that type of person. _But he could be._ Her thoughts countered and she felt her stomach drop. _Krista don't worry about it. You got this. The only thing you need to worry about right now is your family._

She approached the metal gate at the front of her yard and punched in the number. The gate squealed in welcome as it slid to the side for her to enter. Krista strided forward and up the snow covered pathway to her large house.

As Krista stepped onto the porch and prepared to ring the doorway she heard a shout at the other side of the door.

"Tell your mother she is out of her mind, Rod!" The blond heard her mother shout loudly towards her father.

"She made the decision before I could interfere." Her father's voice replied with an edge to it as if he was distressed also.

 _What are they arguing about?_ Krista wondered with slight alarm. _They shouldn't be yelling. Florain and the others should be in bed by now._ Her immediate worry went to her younger siblings. Then she froze as she heard her grandmother's face cut in.

"It's already been settled. Freida and Urklyn are going to come live with me and follow in my footsteps. I don't want them ending up like you two." There was bitter in her tone as she said that.

"What do you mean like us two?! You're the one who wants to take half of the company down for that pathetic of an excuse Grice family!" Krista's mother voice was coated in thick anger. Why was she worrying about the business? She was hardly involved in it.

Her grandma's voice replied in an annoyed way. "What do you expect me to do? It's the only way to keep ties with them, to keep that family from making us bankrupt! I know you two are against the idea of marrying one of your children off to the Grices!"

"What? When was I against that idea?"

There was silence.

"Rod, you never told me of this."

"It...I wanted to do the right thing, Alma." Her father said in a sad tone. Krista could just imagine the sorrow in his eyes.

"What a surprise," Her grandmother grunted. "Lies that still run within this damned family."

"We have one child I'm willing to sacrifice." Her mother said once again. "Freida isn't suited for that disgusting family and Urklyn has already a girlfriend. We can marry Historia to them."

"What, no!" Rod exclaimed.

"It's a good idea," Her grandmother muttered. "You guys said she wasn't really worth anything anyways."

"Exactly! She goes to a commoners school for Pete's sake!" Krista felt tears well up inside her as her mother's voice pierced into her heart and stab her mentally. How could they? Her own family discussing about her as if she was an item on a dusty shelf. The tears came streaming as she heard her grandmother speak.

"It's settled then. I'll speak to Mr. Grice tomorrow afternoon."

Krista couldn't stand to hear anymore. She wouldn't dare walk into the house now. She swerved and started to run. She had to go. She couldn't bare to see their fake faces as they smiled at her greeting. Snow crunched beneath her as she darted out the yard and punched the numbers to the gate. The blond didn't have really any idea where to go but she felt that she go back into town.

Her lungs burned as she ran and her vision blurred in the snow. It wasn't getting worse at least. In fact the snow was decreasing and she was glad for that.

She didn't know how long she ran and Krista felt the world around her spin. She had to stop but she didn't want to. Her gaze a blur could make out the shape of a bridge. That was a good sign. That meant she was near town.

She gasped as her throat burned and spots started to fleck her vision. She felt exhausted. Through her vision she make out a person sitting….on the ledge of the bridge? The small blond couldn't make who the figure was.

Her shoes stomped against the icy snow and suddenly stumbled as her legs buckled. Her body wasn't use to the rush. Something Krista started to loathe about. Her stupid childlike structure.

The blond landed on the ground with a painful thump. She felt tears well in her eyes and a sinking feeling filled her. Krista hated this. Hated that she was used simply as a toy to her family. How the words she heard proved thoughts. Why hadn't Freida picked her up? Her sister was always there for her.

A groan escaped Krista's mouth as black edged her vision, slowly spreading. The last thing she saw was a startled person jumping back onto the street and heading towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt like the world was spinning. Krista felt her head throb. Her mind was a foggy mess. She couldn't remember anything for a few heart stopping moments.

Then she opened her eyes. Immediately Krista was blinded by morning light and she quickly brought her hand to her face to protect her blue eyes. Wait a minute….

Morning?!

"Ahhhhhhh!'" Was all she could scream as she shot up. Her hands gripped the fabric beneath her. It was ripped and she felt foam underneath the torn cloth. Krista's eyes scanned around and then she felt her stomach twist sickly.

The blond was in the backseat of a beaten up Chevy Nova judging by the interior. The guess was thanks to the knowledge from her father who had a knack for old cars. She felt her heart ache at the thought of her father. The event of last night playing in her head all over again. Tears welled up at the edge of her eyes. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want a husband.

Krista looked up at the front seat and felt her heart thump more.

There, Ymir, laid slouched as the freckled girl snored in her sleep. Krista scooted back in the seat and started to panic. What was she doing with Ymir? Did she….? Krista's hands reached for the door handle in a frenzy. She had to get out. Why the hell was she here? What is going on?

The door swung open as Krista pulled and she fell onto the ground with the soft impact of snow. Her hands scraped against the icy powder and she scrambled up. She swerved around examining her surroundings. What the hell was she doing on a cliff?

Krista strided quickly to the near edge and saw the town beneath. The cliff overlooked the town and she could spot cars driving to work for the morning. Why was she here? Woods laid bordered the top of the cliff, bare trees guiding a trail the car could have used. She had to get out of here.

The blond quickly started to race towards the rocky path, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was barely a few meters away when she heard a voice yelp her name.

"Krista, wait!"

Ymir.

How dare she use her casual name. No one was allowed to call her that expect her friends and family. Ymir wasn't even her acquaintance.

Krista refused to turn back as she heard the brunette trip out of the car and run after her. She had to move faster. Only if she was athletic.

The small blond could already hear Ymir's footsteps crunching lightly towards her as she proceeded escape.

The wind was in her face and she opened her mouth to shout a warning. "Get away from me! I'll-!" She was quickly cut off as she felt arms wrap around her. Immediately in defense, Krista wriggled in the strong grip and started to thrash. "Let me go! You-You kidnapper!"

"Dammit Krista!" She felt Ymir's hot breath on her neck as the brunette tried to keep her still.

The blond struggled some more and managed to break free. "Don't you dare use that name! You have no right!" Krista felt tears wanting to pour. How dare she? That was the last thing she wanted. The feelings of curiosity for Ymir from before were quickly diminished and all Krista wanted to do was get away from her. Ymir was the last person she wanted to be around.

"Listen, Historia," Ymir huffed. Her hands were raised as if Krista was a wild animal she was trying to calm down. "Take it easy. I didn't kidnap you."

"Why should I trust you?!" Krista shouted with a glare. She felt her tears burn at the sides of her blue eyes. It was of frustration and sadness. Her feet moved backwards.

The brunette's expression turned to genuine worry. "You hit your head hard. I found you. I didn't know where you lived, so I put you in my car to protect you from the cold. You were freezing Krista," The tall girl tried explaining as Krista tensed up in preparation to run.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Disbelief coated her voice. "I've done nothing to earn your kindness." She breathed heavily, she felt pain squeezing her heart. Her family didn't want her. She was trying to get away. All Krista could remember was her running in the snow and heading towards town. Her head started to whirl and she felt woozy.

"You're right," Ymir sighed, bringing her arms down. "But you're a Reiss for Christ sake! I couldn't just leave you, you are way too valuable."

"No I'm not." Ymir's face shadowed in confusion at Krista's statement.

"Of course you are, Princess!" Ymir tried to humor and took a few steps forward. Krista took a step back in response. The brunette paused as her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "A commoner like me should be groveling at your feet right now."

Krista looked down at the ground for a moment. "No you shouldn't." Her family was a greedy monster who didn't deserve the fame. They would go to any levels to keep themselves alive. That's why they were going to arrange a marriage for her. She was simply a pawn in their complex game.

"Don't talk like that," Ymir's face darkened and her mouth screwed up in disgust. "Whatever is going on right now in your perfect life is nothing." The change in emotion startled the blond for a moment.

Krista looked up at her and felt the tears she tried to hold pour down her cheeks. The brunette was probably right. It must be nothing compared to all the common folk out there. Her situation was probably an appetizer to the whole regulaur's meal. Her tears streamed down her face as she stared at Ymir, shading the snow it landed on. The brunette looked taken back and didn't seem to know what to do. Her life wasn't bad as the girl that stood before her. Ymir probably has more jobs than what Krista's weekly chores was.

"Wait a minute," The brunette stepped forward cautiously and approached slowly. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, Historia don't cry." Ymir finally reached her and this time Krista didn't run. The blonde felt how awkward Ymir must be feeling right now. It wasn't her fault. Krista had never cried in front of anyone before.

She sniffed, trying to swipe at the tears that kept on flowing. Where was Frieda when Krista needed her? She wasn't in the conversation Krista had heard. Maybe she was just as angry as her younger sibling.

"Historia," Ymir breathed and, in a hesitant way, placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Krista flinched at first but then soaked in the warmth of the brunette's hand. "Look don't cry. You're way too pretty to cry like this."

Krista sniffed at that as her tears gradually slowed down. Did Ymir just compliment her? She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and looked up at the taller girl.

Ymir stared back, her brown eyes misted with feelings that Krista couldn't identify. They stood there for a few seconds before Ymir quickly let go of the blond and turned around, clearing her throat.

"Here Historia," The brunette began, slightly flustered. "Ummm….you're in no condition to go to school today. Let me take you to a coffee shop and we can warm you up."

"You don't need to do that." Krista stated. She was really surprised that Ymir wanted to bother even doing that. The short blond had never been kind to the freckled brunette, or at least she couldn't recall ever showing any act of kindness to her. "I just...need...to...go.." Her heart sank as she remembered the whole reason why she was out here. Krista didn't want to go home.

Ymir was heading towards the beaten up Chevy. "Where?"

"Nowhere."

…

The drive was silent, not counting the barely audible music that played from the radio. Ymir drove carefully and slowly on the icy streets. Something that also surprised Krista. But then again, only an idiot would drive crazily on winter roads. And as Krista slowly started to discover Ymir, she was realizing the girl wasn't the idiot Krista thought she was.

"Here we are." Ymir said, parking the car. "I'm pretty sure you recognize this place, right?"

Krista looked out the window and spotted the familiar text. _Levi's and Hanji's Coffee Shop_.

"Come on," Ymir stepped out of the car and locked it when Krista got out. "We owe you a free coffee anyways. Might as well use it to get your short ass warm." The way Ymir said that was friendly. How the brunette grinned in a playful manner. No one had ever spoke to Krista in that way unless it was to put her down. Krista couldn't help but like it. It was _new_.

When the two walked in, they were greeted by shouting.

"Dammit, Four-eyes keep the sink off when you're drying dishes!"

"I'm rinsing the others though!"

"Do one thing at a time!"

 _ **Crash!**_

"Why did you drop the plate?!"

"Your voice startled me!"

"Go get the broom!"

Krista watched as a woman with glasses strolled out of the kitchen in a hurry and went towards the closet that must of contained what she was looking for. As she grabbed a broom and a dustpan, when she turned around the woman jumped in surprise at the sight of them.

The brown haired woman quickly discarded what she held and rushed to them in an excited way, "Ymir! You didn't tell us you were coming! Huh, who's this?!" The older girl grabbed Krista's hand and smiled in a very friendly way. "Is this your girlfriend?! Awwww, she's so cute!"

"Hanji, stop it!" Ymir's face grew red and the color reached the tips of her ears. She nudged Hanji gently away from the short girl and informed matter-of-factly. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend's."

"Oh you mean that Reiner, kid? Aww that's unfortunate," She pouted and looked back at Krista. The woman brought out her hand and grinned. "Hi, my name's Hanji Zoe! But I guess you already knew that."

Krista took the bubbly woman's hand and shook it with a polite smile, "Greetings, my name is Historia." She left out her last name for important reasons. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Ooooo," Hanji wiggled her eyebrows and gave a suggestive look at Ymir. "A classy one aren't you?" The tall teen hissed at the comment.

That comment made Krista frowned for a moment. She were taught the manners from her family. That they always had said that the best way to make your image great was a proper greeting. It made her sad for moment that she was trained to keep a good image on the family since she was little. And now she was just beginning to notice. Krista shook her head and brought up the smile, she was so accustomed to.

"Hanji! What the hell is taking you so-...oh," A short man, Krista immediately recognized as Levi, walked out of the kitchen area and frowned when he saw Ymir and Krista. "Didn't know we had a customer."

Ymir seemed to lower a little as Levi shot her gaze. The brunette seemed suddenly ashamed and it somewhat baffled Krista at how Ymir visabley shrinked. "Levi…we owe her a free coffee. She was one of the people who had ordered and didn't get what she wanted.."

"Ah, I see." Levi's frown didn't falter and he went to go pick up the broom and dustpan that Hanji had thrown to the ground at their arrival. "I didn't know free coffee was a good enough excuse to ditch school and drag someone down along with you."

Ymir's lips curved into a similar frown like Levi's. "Look-,"

"Ymir, I don't want to hear it." Levi said in a monotone voice.

"Why do you care?" Ymir replied in a sudden sharp way. Krista spotted the brunette's fingers curling up and uncurling. She had seen this before. Krista could remember a time in the halls when a student had started to mock her. They were younger then. Junior High, she believed. A boy had started to pick on her and the brunette had reacted negatively. Ymir had been a reactive person when they were younger. Though Krista had only seen these actions every once in awhile when she happened to be around. "It's not like your my old man or anything."

Levi sighed, seeming unaffected by the statement. The man turned to look at Krista. "What would you like to have?" Ymir snorted but Levi dismissed it.

"Uhhh-...I would just like regular coffee please," She started and caught Hanji's eye as the woman seemed to look a little saddened. Levi nodded and turned to go get her cup ready.

"I'll get it," Ymir quickly cut in with a rough tone and paced towards the kitchen. A few moments of silence passed as all three watched her go then Levi sighed wearily.

He glanced at Hanji then at Krista with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry that you saw that," Levi apologized, his face resembling slight concern and disappointment. "Ymir can be very sensitive at times."

Krista's eyes shifted towards the window as she watched a man walk by the store window. She replied, "It's fine. We all have our moments."

"She seems to have long moments then." Levi snorted.

Krista couldn't help but wonder back to the time Ymir had stopped Reiner from blowing up. She was pretty calm and content then. "If Ymir was able to stop a fight then I think she is capable of controlling herself."

"Ymir stopped a fight?" Hanji perked at the info given. The brunette adjusted her glasses. "When?"

"A….few days ago," Krista suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't her business saying this but the words had slipped from her mouth. And Levi and Hanji seemed to act like her parents even though they were obviously not. Though they did share some similar traits.

"Ah so we are improv-" Hanji quickly shut her mouth as Ymir walk back into the room. She carried 4 cups of coffee on a tray and went to go sit it down by a nearby table.

"Was it anything bad?" The tall girl asked as she took a cup and sipped it.

"What was bad?" Hanji asked with a light grin.

"I know you were talking about me," Ymir said putting down her mug and handing Levi and Hanji one. "Here. Since I know you want to sit and chat with Kris...Historia here."

"Thanks," Levi muttered and took a long drink of his coffee then went to grab the sitting broom. "But Hanji's mess isn't going to clean itself." The small man strutted off with a soft grumble.

Krista watched him go then turned to Ymir and Hanji. Both brunettes were starting to sit at the table and Hanji motioned for the blond to join them.

As she sat, Ymir pushed her mug of coffee towards Krista.

"Thank you," The short girl nodded and took a drink from the green container. Immediately Krista felt the warmth soak throughout her body making her feel comfortable. She hummed softly and took another drink. This coffee tastes better than what she had before and Krista's family uses a expensive brand.

"So," Hanji cleared her throat, catching Krista's attention. "What do you guys plan on doing today since you're both playing hookie?"

The blond paused. She hadn't thought of that. Krista had a whole day to herself and she couldn't go to her home and she didn't want to go to school. Her blue eyes shifted to Ymir as the brunette stared at her mug. The teen's fingers drummed against the table making the coffee in her container vibrate and make small ripples. As if Ymir could feel her gaze, the tan girl looked up and stared at Krista with hooded eyes.

"I….don't really know," Krista quickly turned to the older woman and shrugged.

"That's good then!" Hanji didn't take her hesitance seriously and looked at Ymir. "You two can go on a date then!"

Ymir spat out the coffee she was drinking and started to choke.

Krista tried to fight back a laugh and watched as Ymir's face grew red once again. _That would be fine I guess._ It wouldn't be an actual date but it's better hanging out with her then wandering the streets alone.

"Hanji she's not my girlfriend!" Ymir scolded the woman with glasses.

"Then make her be-!" Hanji was cut off as Krista started to chuckle lightly.

Both brunettes stared at her. Their expressions paralleling each other.

"It's fine. It sounds like a great idea."

…

Ymir seemed nervous. Uncomfortable. And though her face was straight, the blond could still feel it. Krista really didn't know why. Well she could guess but she thought that died a long time ago. Ymir couldn't still have a crush on her? Could she? Ymir had came off rough to her on all those previous encounters. The coffee shop and the grocery store. But then again, Ymir did save her after all. She would have probably froze to death if it wasn't thanks to her. As she thought about the few things she had last seen for a moment her heart skipped a beat.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ymir asked, breaking Krista out of her thoughts. The blond looked up at her then around the mall. There was a few stores she recognized and others she didn't.

"Umm," She chewed the inside of her mouth thoughtfully then found a store that caught her eye.

 _Nanaba's Bookstore_

That could do.

"Let's go there."

"You like books?" Ymir inquired as they started to walk towards the store. "I didn't know that."

"Well...there's a lot of things you don't know." Krista came off a bit harshly and she immediately regretted it. Ymir hasn't been mean to her at all lately.

The brunette stiffened slightly and replied quickly, "I was just wondering. I never saw you as the bookworm type."

"I read a lot actually." Krista informed. When she wasn't out with her parents or doing homework, she would usually either be in her backyard or room reading. It was something she enjoyed doing and she loved Freida so much for teaching her how to read. With pang at the remembrance if her sister, Krista thought to herself. _I hope I'm not causing too much worry for her because of my disappearance._

"Good to know." Ymir nodded and they both entered the store. "Well I'm going to look around for some books for Levi. Find me when your done."

Krista gave her an Okay and started to wander around. As she strided down an aisle, she found a woman as tall as Ymir restocking a bookshelf.

The older woman looked up and smiled kindly. "Hello! I'm Nanaba, the store owner. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you," Krista shook her head in polite refusal and walked past her.

Her eyes scanned the shelves for a few minutes until she came across a familiar looking book. _Lord of the Flies_

"Hey," Krista said not talking to anyone in particular. "I remember you. I haven't read you in ages!" Her voice hushed she grabbed the book and flipped through it and skimmed through the pages. Ah what a beautiful horrid and dramatic story about young boys.

"Yo, Historia." Ymir's voice caught her attention and Krista turned to look at her. She was gripping a plastic bag with two books. "You find something you like?" Ymir went up to her and looked at the cover of the book she was holding. "Woah, that sounds freaky."

"It's actually more sad than fr-" Krista was cut off by the store owner's voice.

"Greetings officers, how may I help you?" Krista reached on the tips of her toes to peer through the bookshelf. She spotted a missing persons poster in one of their hands.

The two officers were rather disparate from each other. One was tall and thin and the other was short and heavy.

"Have you seen a girl by the name of Historia Reiss?" The heavy one asked and raised the poster, showing a picture of Krista. She remembered that picture when it was shot. Freida had took it when she was sitting in the garden. The blond was smiling calmly and her eyes seemed to shone. Well they would have if there was color to the picture. "She's been missing for a total of 24 hours now."

Krista felt her heart pound as she watched Nanaba's expression change. Krista didn't want to be found. She didn't want to go home. Almost as if the store owner had her silent begs, she watched as Nanaba glanced towards her way then shake her head.

"Not here, sir." The blond woman said, respectfully. "I don't I would be worthy enough for a Reiss anyways."

 _Thank god._ Krista praised the woman silently and watched the two cops nod.

"Very well," The tall one said gruffly. "If you receive any news of her make sure to inform us. Have a good day." They both turned around and walked off.

"Have a wonderful day too!" Nanaba called to them as they left.

Krista let a puff of air out and relaxed down onto her feet. She turned to look at Ymir, who was stressing out. The brunette's eyes were widened and she was running her hands through her hair as she paced around in circles.

"Holy shit," She cursed several times and then she faced the short blond. "Dammit! I should have taken you home when you woke up! Now look where that puts me! I could get arrested for damn false accusations!"

Krista puffed her cheeks at the brunette and rolled her eyes. "Calm down,Ymir." She told the girl and watched as she jumped a little. "I won't let that happen. Besides I don't want to go home."

"Why not?! I would kill to have a luxury life like yours!"

"Ymir, no you wouldn't. I ran away for a reason."

Ymir snorted, "What? Because they didn't get your shampoo right?"

"No," Krista scolded feeling irritation crawl back into her. For awhile she was fine with the brunette but now she was reminded why she had hated her-or still did. "It's none of your business anyways."

Ymir growled and went to grab Krista by the wrist. Krista yelped in protest but Ymir ignored her. "Well come on," She said pulling the girl. "We can't stay here. Also hide your face."

… 

"Ymir, stop it." Krista commanded as the brunette finished throwing the last piece of bread onto a grouchy goose. "He's going to attac-!"

Too late. The white bird honked loudly and flapped its wings in a threatening manner. It glided away from the water and towards them.

"Run!" Ymir laughed, grabbing Krista's hand for the 4th time today and pulled her away from the goose. The male bird gave up the chase when they were a few meters away from it and went to back to the pond. Ymir snorted in a another round of laughter and blew a raspberry at the bird.

Krista couldn't help but crack a small smile. They haven't been out here long and they were very limited to where they could go but Ymir decided to buy a loaf of bread and feed the ducks to burn some time. It was peaceful for a while until the tall girl thought it was a good idea to throw the food on the ducks instead of feeding them.

"Hey, did Historia Reiss just smile?!" Ymir asked jokingly as she turned to look at her. "I think she just did! I did it, oh yeah!" She thrusted her fist into the air with a grin.

Krista's smile grew wider, something uncontrollable. "Quit it." Krista laughed as Ymir did a mini victory dance. "It's not like I never smile."

"Well, yeah. Of course you do but it's the first time you smiled _with_ me." Ymir muttered and scuffed the earth with her shoe. The brunette's eyes moved to scan over the pond and her facial expression seemed calm and a dreamy look glazed her eyes.

Krista felt her heart drop for moment. That was true. She had smiled around Ymir but it was never because of her. The blond felt bad but she should have known better. Of course the girl knew she disliked her, that's why the brunette probably came off rough in return. Ymir _wasn't_ stupid, no matter how much Krista's beliefs clouded the truth.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the pond. The sun was just starting to past it's highest point in the sky. They still had a handful of hours left and Krista hadn't thought that far of what was going to happen when that time came to an end. She couldn't avoid home. It was inevitable. And though Krista dreaded the thought, she had no choice. For even if she were to refuse to return home, the police were looking for her and they would find her eventually.

"Come on," Ymir's voice broke Krista away from her thoughts. "I want to show you something." Ymir turned around and started to trudge up the hill towards where she parked her beaten up car.

"Where are we going?" Krista inquired.

"You will see when we get there."

When they got in the car, the drive was slow but comfortable. Ymir made sure to keep an eye out for cops looking for Krista even if the blond knew that the brunette probably felt like a criminal doing so. Either way she drove downtown and passed the bridge where Krista had passed out there. Looking at it now, she felt the memories flood in and she gave Ymir a worried glance. She didn't want to think of it but Krista would have to ask her eventually.

Ymir's car turned onto a trail in the woods and Krista thought she was taking them back to the cliff but the inference was wrong. As a few minutes passed of dead bare trees, Ymir parked her car onto the side and got out. Krista followed and she inhaled the crisp air. The woods seemed to contain much more refreshing and cleaner air and the blond enjoyed it.

The brunette walked into the woods and motioned for Krista to follow. Krista obeyed and tried to keep pace by stepping into the footprints she had made in the snow.

The journey wasn't long and Ymir stopped by a thick oak tree. The tall girl looked up with a small grin.

There in the tree, was a wooden tree house that looked pretty old.

Ymir grabbed a rope ladder that hung from the makeshift building and she climbed up. "Let's go slowpoke."

Krista approached the tree and looked up as Ymir continued to climb. "I don't know…I don't think I trust you." She half-heartedly joked and grabbed the rope. It felt rough and worn against her palms.

Ymir entered the tree house and peered out the door frame. "What do you mean? You can trust me," The brunette winked and disappeared from view.

Krista scoffed and shook her head. If Ymir hadn't sheltered her in her car and done so many things for her already, she would have denied. 24 hours ago, she would have refused any offer the girl had. Now…..she was sort of getting use to her.

Pulling herself up, Ymir gently helped her get onto the platform. The blond huffed as she sat on the wooden floor and looked around. The treehouse wasn't that special but it had a safe comfortable feeling too it. A red beaten couch laid against the wall with a chest in front of it as if it was a makeshift coffee table. The cutted out windows and dirty towels as curtains and a few wooden shelves lined the walls.

"You come here often?" Krista asked, getting up and dusting her knees.

Ymir flopped onto the couch and stared at her with a playful grin. "My home away from home." She kicked her boots off and laid on the couch, her hands behind her head. "Y'know since were like running away from cops like the criminals we are, I decided you should know about this place."

"Does anyone else know this is here?"

"Only Reiner," Ymir sighed and then craned her neck to look at Krista. "And don't get any ideas about bringing your high-top friends here." She pointed a finger accusingly at her.

Krista brought a hand up to her chest in a dramatically. "I am shocked that you would think I would do such a thing!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to fake around me. Be truly the person you are." Ymir said a little bluntly that felt like an stone cold arrow through her chest. The brunette was smart. The girl was observant and it made Krista feel weird.

Meeting her eyes, Krista felt a new electricity crackle through them like a static tv. Does Ymir know Krista forced a smile upon strangers? That it hurt just to stay calm to someone so bothersome? Krista turned her head away to look at the window.

As her was attention drawn away from Ymir, Krista spotted something moving in the trees. The blond walked a few steps forward to lean out the treehouse's window and she scanned the snow covered floor.

 _There._

A doe and it's fawn.

"Oh hey!" Ymir whispered loudly from behind her, startling the blond and making her jump. Ymir chuckled but didn't comment on her actions. The brunette turned and went to the chest and opened it.

Krista watched her curiously as the freckled teen pulled out deer feed.

"They come here often." She explained and pranced toward the door frame. She swooped down and swung down the ladder. Krista watched as somehow her feet landed gently on snow and soon followed. But she did it much more safer than the taller girl.

Krista reached the bottom with a soft grunt and looked for Ymir. She spotted the brunette creeping forward towards the animals like as if she was a wolf stalking prey. A handful of deer feed was cupped in her hands and she didn't make a sound.

The brunette stopped a few feet away from the forest creatures and tossed some of the food at the ground near them. The doe lifted it's head and stared at Ymir then slowly walked towards the food. Its ears flicked as it bent it's head down and started to take a few grains in its mouth. Its fawn stuck closely behind and waited for its mother to finish.

Krista approached Ymir carefully and watched this beautiful scene. The deer were such gentle and shy things. Something Krista admired but felt sorry for. The fact that these creatures had a season of slaughter but it was the only way to keep balance. She knew that but she hated it.

Ymir tossed more food at the animals, this time a little closer to them. The fawn stepped carefully forward and clumsily bent down to eat the grains.

"Here," Ymir's voice was barely a whisper as the girl grabbed Krista's arm and placed feed in the blond's hand. "Hold your hands out."

Krista obeyed and followed Ymir's instructions. As the doe finished it's serving it walked cautiously towards Krista.

The blond felt her breath hitch as the doe neared her every second. Then finally the distance was closed.

Krista felt slight forced as the female deer's chin bumped against her fingers and it licked up the feed. The short girl smiled as the fawn soon joined and both creatures were eating out of the palm of her hand.

And as Krista soaked up this peaceful scene, she failed to feel the warmth crawling up her as Ymir's hand rested on her shoulder as the brunette stared at her in the most loving way possible.

…

 **A/N: I apologize for the long delay of this chapter. Thanks to all who have read,reviewed and fav/followed! I hope you guys stay around for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," Ymir said as she laid on the treehouse's couch, laughing. "Your turn. What has ever happened to you?"

Krista shifted on the wooden floor as she sat criss-cross. "There was a time when one of my younger siblings had ended up stuck in our chimney." Krista told the brunette with a small chuckle. She could remember Dirk's feet dangling out and her father trying to tug him out. The blond shook her head and sighed as she remembered her arranged marriage.

"How did he get stuck?"

"Well, you know how children are with Santa Claus?" Ymir nodded. "That's how."

"It took awhile to get him out. All the boys of our family were pulling with all their might." Krista recalled fondly. "And then when they got him out, he was covered in soot. There was soot everywhere. My mother had thrown a hissy fit at the sight and my sister and one of the maids had to clean the aftermath."

"Huh," Ymir huffed and smiled slightly. "Sounds like your full of stories about your family."

"What did you expect? Were a big family, of course we would have many adventures and mishaps."

Ymir turned her head to look at Krista. "I don't know. I guess I always imagined your family as a bunch of fakers who minded their own business."

 _Ouch,_ Krista winced internally because maybe some of it was true. By what the blond had heard, it sounded like her mother desperately wanted to keep the wealth her and Krista's father had. "I think a lot of people do." She couldn't help but let sadness creep into her voice.

The freckled girl's eyebrows rose for a moment and then she gave a stern stare. "Well by all those excessive donations your family does, why wouldn't they?"

"Let the truth be spoken." Krista muttered.

"Hallelujah."

Silence.

They both ended up bursting into laughter.

And the way it felt with Krista, it felt _amazing._ As her voice cracked and she clutched onto her sides. The relief that left her as her insides were tickled with a sound that felt so great to hear, the blond for once seemed free for a split second. And the realization of what just happened was not actually that funny just made her dip into another fit.

A good minute passed by and Krista finally recovered. Her head felt fuzzy and there was a strange warmth in her chest. She raised her head to look at Ymir but she only saw her back. Now, Krista was confused.

"Ymir?"

No reply.

"Are you alright?" She felt a rush of guilt overcome her as if she had done something wrong. Though it seemed clear as day that she hadn't. Krista didn't know what she did but she felt like she did something. And fear was now edging into her heart. Why? Why was she suddenly feeling so different? So much emotion in just one day and it was becoming overwhelming but thinking about it, it made the girl feel glad. Glad that she spent the day with the person she had hated the most. But why did she feel that way?

"Krista," The voice shattered. Broken. The blond must of crossed a line. A line drawn out that she didn't even know that was there. "I'm sorry….for getting all mushy on you,"-A pause-"But in all honesty, I haven't laughed like that since my mother passed."

The blond felt something snap inside her. A signal that made her plummet into realization. There was a side Krista had yet to explore and discover and she felt the urge to delve into it. And though she shouldn't invade into someone she had for some time hate, she would push into that boundary.

Krista asked in a soft genuine voice. "Ymir….how is your life at home?"

And that's when the blond had a window opened up and a whole new view was open to her. Krista felt something twist in her stomach as Ymir spoke.

"Well," The brunette turned to lay on her back and she stared up at the ceiling. There was a distant sad look shadowing her features that made her eyebrows knit together. "I call him Boar."

"Who?"

"My father." Ymir replied and grimace as if the words left a sour taste in her mouth. "I live with him. And listen...I don't have the picture perfect home life." Ymir turned again and this time her war driven eyes were burning into Krista's blue eyes.

Krista swallowed slowly and raised her chin. "I don't think I have one either." She reassured. Krista felt stupid. Suddenly stupid. She was blind to her family and she had finally only started unraveling things.

Ymir grunted. "Good." The brunette shifted to look at the treehouse's ceiling again. "We all can't have what we want." Ymir paused for a minute. The silence somewhat comforting now as Krista got closure on what went on in Ymir's head. The brunette let out a wistful sigh and continued. "He isn't the best. Boar is something at least….I guess. He drinks a lot."

Krista felt a sickening feeling hit her stomach. "Does….Does he hit you?"

Silence.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…."

"Well he doesn't." Ymir deadpanned.

Krista saw the look on her face. It seemed distant and full of pain. Krista wanted to comfort her. She felt the urge but she just didn't know how. The blond felt helpless. Felt _bad_ for her. Krista had hated her for so long. Loathe her for her personality all because of something stupid. Ymir was a person. A person with troubles that deserved to be solved. With a need to be catered too. Krista has seen the jobs she had the way she slaves all day. It's a wonder Ymir wouldn't collapse on the spot. Krista felt her tongue buzz. Words wanting to roll off her mouth and tell her what she was feeling currently right now. She wanted to tell the tall girl what she was thinking and that she wanted to start over and discover her. She wanted to say she was sorry.

Her mouth parted. A breath of air leaving her mouth as she tried to form the words…

 _ **WOOOOOO-WOOOO**_

A blaring call ripped through the cold winter air. Ripping apart a calming peace and emotion thick in the air. Lights started to dance on the treehouse's walls and the noise grew louder until the snow on the ground was crunching down on wheels. The light of the black and white car, a whirl with the siren that screeched to the air.

Ymir shot up. Krista followed her to peer out the window.

As the short girl looked out she saw the deputy of the town. He wore a heavy tan vest with a shimmering badge on her uniform. He held craned his head to stare at them. As his sunglasses looked up at him, two more police cars skirted to a halt besides it's leader. Two officers stepped out in each car and assisted the people in the back.

Krista felt her heart stop.

"Historia Reiss and Ymir Fritz!" The deputy's voice was booming and intimidating. His blond hair was smoothed back and his eyebrows were arched in a neutral way. "That is you, correct?"

Ymir spoke for them with a nod of her head. "Yes, sir."

The deputy jerked his head to the people that had stepped out of the car. "Miss Reiss your family is here to receive you. Both of you come down here." He waved a large hand for them to get moving.

Ymir grunted and quickly went past Krista. She started to climb down and Krista quickly followed.

As the blond's feet touched ground and they were a few feet away from the tree, one of the police officers came up behind Ymir and handcuffed her.

"Hey!" Ymir shouted confused as she turned her head to glare at the officer that cuffed her. "What do you think your doing?!"

The deputy approached them with heavy steps and tilted his sunglasses to have his eyes meet the brunette's. "Ymir Fritz, You are now under arrest on suspicion of kidnapping. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"What?!"

"Be quiet." One of the police officers said strictly and guided Ymir to the deputy's car.

"Wait!" Krista shouted as concern washed over her like a waterfall. But the police didn't take notice in her words and continued on. The blond heard footsteps and turned to only be greeted with arms wrapping around her.

Her mom wailed in her ear. "Historia!" Krista felt warm tears come into contact with her skin.

The blond wanted to escape from her mother's grasp but she couldn't. Krista craned her neck to see her father's relieved face and Frieda's and Urklyn's expressions of worry.

"Ouch!" Ymir's voice was heard as she thumped her forehead against the car. The police officer, a older man with a grizzly face, growled in annoyance and told the tall girl, "If you ducked your dang head down, that wouldn't have happened."

Krista managed to wriggle free from her mother and turned to reach a hand out in protest. "Wait a minute! You don't need to arrest her, she didn't-!"

The blond was cut off by the tall well muscled deputy. "Don't worry, Miss Reiss." He reassured and looked at her through his sunglasses. "She will only stay for awhile and be questioned. If everything goes well then her guardian will go pick her up."

"But-" Krista protested.

"Miss Fritz will be fine."

Krista frowned but knew better than to argue with the deputy. She glanced at her father and saw his face knit into a small fit of stress.

"Come on," Rod said and turned around. "We should go home."

…

Ymir was not at all pleased. Her being in handcuffs and being interrogated by some white haired woman with glasses was not the punishment she deserved. The brunette was scowling in disgust and the woman named Rico asked her the same question for the 3rd time.

"For the last time! I was taking a walk and happened to find her on the ground!" Ymir shouted in frustration. Her annoyance was growing and if she wasn't handcuffed to the table right now, she would have totally showed what being a criminal was all about.

"Unconscious?"

"Yes."

"So what I'm hearing is correct? That Historia Reiss was just lying on the ground in the middle of the night during a snowstorm?"

"Yes, exactly!" Ymir exclaimed, lifting her hands up as far as they could go.

"Alright, then." The woman wrote something in her notebook with a nod of her head and then looked back up at Ymir. "Has there been any event that would cause you to want to harm Miss Reiss in anyway?"

"Oh my freaking god!"

Ymir didn't know how long the session with Rico went but in her mind it felt like a whole day. The brunette grumbled as an officer lead her out of the room and into a waiting cell.

"What the hell?!" The brunette looked at the officer in question but the man just shrugged.

"Rules are rules."

And then time went by slower. Ymir didn't happen to have her flip phone on her but it wasn't like it mattered. Unlike everyone else, the brunette couldn't and didn't have the privilege of owning a smart device. She couldn't afford it nor did Boar want to buy her one. Of course though. He couldn't afford to cut budget off his drinking sessions.

Ymir snorted. She growled in frustration. The she snorted and started to pace around the cell in irritation.

The only time she could improve her relationship with Krista..she means Historia, was taken from her and smothered into a fireplace. Ymir hadn't genuinely talk to someone like that since Reiner. Reiner seemed to be the only one she could trust. The only one that actually felt like family to her. But of course he had to go off and date her 4 year crush. He knew and yet he did it. _"It's not like she likes you anyways."_ His words burnt a deep hole into her chest and she later on cried herself to sleep that night. Not like it mattered though. No one would ever see that side. All the people who swarmed her at school nourished off her photoshopped image. The person she crafted out of thin air and acted as.

She sighed.

Ymir hated _this._

The police had located Ymir's hiding spot due to Krista's phone. They had tracked her down and sooner or later word would travel and the existence of the treehouse will be known all over. Another con was that Ymir had left her damn beloved behind. She hoped and prayed that some asshole wouldn't find it and beat it up more than it already has been.

The brunette continued pacing and grunting. This continued until finally the same officer that brought her to this cell came to take her out. "Your father is here to pick you up." The man stated making Ymir's heart drop in fear.

She followed him until they came into the pick up room. Ymir paused in her walk as she spotted Boar standing in the room waiting for her. A drop of sweat was running down his forehead as he breathed heavily. But Ymir knew it wasn't from exhaustion, she knew too well that it was his uneven breathing of anger. She stared him down for a moment, feeling saddened and disgusted by his figure. The large muscled arms that use to carry her when she was young were now jello ham. His eyes of pride and strength were dull in anger and depression. He was heavier now too. He use to be lean but now his figure was no more. It wasn't she was overall against it, it was just Ymir knew he let go too hard. She pursed her lips with an uneasy glare at Boar.

"Let's go," He said somewhat in a monotone grunt. Ymir obeyed, knowing she had no choice. The freckled teenager followed him to his old truck and waited for Bore to get in first. The truck wobbled at his entry and Ymir shortly followed, sliding in the passenger seat.

The drive was silent for awhile. A long threatening one until they reached into town square.

"Why'd you do it?!" Boar growled aggressively. "You know those damned Reiss' could sue are asses!"

Ymir stayed silent, focusing on the road.

"Answer me!" Boar roared.

Ymir waited for a moment just to tick him off. "I didn't do anything." She replied and turned her head to look out the window.

"So?" His gaze burned in the back of her head. "You should have turned that brat in the damn moment you found her! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her arm.

Ymir winced slightly at the force and turned slowly to face him. She glared at him with hatred. "Historia isn't a brat." Ymir growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh so now she's your friend?! Let me guess, your girlfriend!? Were you two fucking in the damn trees you shitty dyke?!" Bore's face was scrunched in anger.

"Let go of me!" Ymir pulled away. "You don't even know anything about me you fucking ass!"

Boar's eyes expanded and he clenched his fist. "What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me! You damn fucking asshole!"

And then Ymir felt pain shoot through her left eye. She was stunned.

"I am your father! Don't you ever disrespect me like that!" Bore shouted in her ears.

Ymir flinched and reached for the door handle.

She felt her back hit the road and she saw through blurry vision the truck driving away.

Ymir scrambled up and started to run. She started to run to the only people who cared. Levi and Hanji.


	5. Chapter 5

"Historia, come on!"

The blond shook her head, tears threatening to pour. She quickly slammed the door and locked it, keeping Freida and the others away from her. She didn't need them. They wouldn't understand. Well….she didn't understand either.

She slid down, her back rubbing against the door until she was resting on the floor. Tomorrow was the Winter Dance and Krista knew for sure she would be returning to school tomorrow. Not because her family forced her but because it was the decision she wanted to make. There was no way she was staying with them, knowing they were going to marry her off eventually to save the wealth that radiates from her family.

The blond knew that none of her family actually had a clue why she was making a fuss and Krista wanted to keep it that way. Eventually they would tell her anyways and the same thing would have come if she wasn't eavesdropping.

Krista sighed, suddenly feeling weary. Her mind for some reason drifting to Ymir.

The brunette's safety was promised by Deputy Smith but Krista couldn't help but worry. She hoped Ymir wasn't in too much trouble for getting arrested.

The blond finally got up after a few more minutes of thinking and drifted to her bed, not bothering to change. She felt really tired now. As if the strain of today had finally caught up to her. Krista closed her eyes.

She hoped her friends hadn't heard about her disappearance. Krista really didn't want them asking her what happened and where was she. She really didn't know if she had to strength to say that the whole time while she was gone, she was with the one person she vowed never to form a friendship with. Ymir.

And yes, maybe it was farfetched to say that Ymir and Krista had formed a friendship but it seemed like they both did enjoy their time together. Even if it did get uncomfortable at some points.

Krista shuffled in her bed, trying to get comfortable. There was a sudden tugging to her heartstrings. The worry from before haunting her like a dark cloud. Krista didn't want to admit but maybe….she was actually starting to care for Ymir.

…

As Ymir left the coffee shop that belonged to the only people that seemed to care for her, she felt the biting cold of January nipping her skin. She grunted and shoved her hands in her jacket's pockets as she proceeded to the woods.

The brunette had decided that she wouldn't be going to school today. Levi and Hanji had said that it would be wise too also. Though she would be going to the Winter Dance tonight.

Ymir was heading towards where she had left her car. She was hoping and praying that no one had come across it and possibly hot wired it or what not. She loved that thing as if it were her child and she would die if anything happened to her Chevy Nova.

As her walk through town ended and she proceeded up in the path of where she had left her car, she sighed as the events of last night replayed.

Bore had punched her. And she had the black eye to prove it. The thought made her wince and pull up her hood and hide her face. Ymir realized that night how much Levi and Hanji actually meant to her as they handed her a bag of frozen peas to help with the swelling. She remembered how Hanji fretted over her, not even letting Ymir leave the sofa in their upstairs living room as Levi paced around in a storming fit of anger. They both were like the parents Ymir never had. And Ymir wished she would have to chance to tell them one day.

The tall girl thanked her past self for parking her Chevy Nova near the treehouse. So when she finally spotted the car and did a thorough examination of making sure her precious baby was alright, she started heading off to go to the treehouse. Ymir admitted internally that the walk to the treehouse was way more entertaining with Historia trying to catch up with her. It was fun to let her catch up and then walk ahead of her with long strides. It was fun being able to mess with her without offending the short blond. The thought sent Ymir's chest to feel warm. _I really hate that I fell for Krista,_ Ymir sighed wearily. Because she knew, no matter what, there wasn't a chance of the brunette and the rich girl getting together.

Her feet crunching softly in the snow and her eyes examining the ground, Ymir suddenly noticed something off. There was footsteps that didn't belong to her. The brunette knew for sure it wasn't from yesterday, since nature did its job on refilling the snow covered ground overnight. Ymir sped up her pace, starting to panic. Someone had found her hiding spot.

As the treehouse came into view, Ymir could already spot two figures in the treehouse and she looked up with a shout, "Hey!"

There wasn't any reply for a second and Ymir was prepared to go ahead and climb up herself until a head popped out of one its windows. Then a 2nd. Then a third.

"Ymmiiiirrrr!" The voice was singsong as Jean looked down at mentioned girl. "Reiner isn't here with you, is he?" The boy looked around cautiously for a moment then his features lit up as he realized that the muscular blond wasn't around.

Ymir glared at Jean, knowing he was probably smoking pot along with the two people who tagged along with him. Mina, his current girlfriend and Floch, a boy who tended to hang around the popular kids of school and laughed at any stupid thing that was said.

"Jean, what are you doing here?!" Ymir shouted up to him. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

" _Shouldn't you beee at school?_ " Jean countered with a lazy smile. He then waved up to Ymir, motioning for her to come to them. "Relaxxx duuddee, join us. You've should have told me about this place sooner, I could have used this place for special thiinggs." Jean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. His two companions snickered then retreated back inside as Jean continued looking down at Ymir.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you, dipshit." Ymir growled back and stomped frustratedly. "Now, I ask you to leave."

"Why?" Jean whined. "This place is great." He drew up his arm and inhaled a joint.

"Because this is _my_ place."

"Not by what the cops said yesterday." Jean chuckled and cackles from the other two people followed. "You and Hissssttoorriiaa were together." Ymir hated how the boy slurred the blonde's name. It sounded dirty. As if Ymir was whoring around.

"Will you save me some..?" Jean asked with a smug smile. "I would love to get some of that Reiss action."

"Hey!" Mina punched Jean on the shoulder and made the boy yelp.

Jean looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "What? I'm just saying!"

Ymir scoffed in disgust and shouted up to the people who were getting on her nerves. "Can you guys please get out of here?!"

"Nah," Jean waved a hand and turned to look in. "Floch, what..be careful!"

"OI!" Ymir called up, in a sudden panic and confusion. "What's going on!?"

There wasn't a reply and Jean and Mina disappeared from view for a minute. Suddenly a wisp of grey smoke trailed from the window and out to the clear blue sky. Ymir felt her heart thump.

"What the fuck?!" Ymir raced to the ladder and started to climb up but she didn't even make it halfway up when suddenly the three students of her school came tumbling out in a frenzy. Ymir got off quickly, getting out of Floch's and Mina's way. Jean followed by falling down right into the snow. The smoke grew stronger and Ymir spotter blazes starting to lick.

"What the fuck?!" Ymir repeated and glared at the two that were on their feet. Floch and Mina cringed under her gaze and quivered. "What happened?"

"Floch!" Mina pointed at the boy with accusation and ratting him out. The teenager looked offended but faced Ymir.

"It was him!" Jean also joined in, blaming the loyal boy that always followed. The light brown haired boy nervously looked at Ymir as he swiped snow off himself.

Floch looked at the brunette and rubbed his neck. "Um, I was kinda lighting my joint and dropped my match annnddd…"

Her hands went to go grip Jean's collar and she returned him to the ground roughly. "Listen here, Jean-boy! I'm going to take out my frustration out on you instead of your leech here, alright?" Ymir prepared to punch Jean.

Jean braced himself, trying to protect his face. Ymir squeezed her fist and tensed up.

"There's a fire! Yes! In the woods!" Ymir and Jean both turned to look at Mina, who had her phone against her ear.

Jean scrambled away from Ymir and snatched his girlfriend's phone away and closed it. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I called the fire department!" Her hands gestured to the flames that were going stronger.

"You stupid bitch! Now the cops are going to find out we were doing weed!"

Ymir caught sight if the hurt that flashed on Mina's eyes and she felt slightly bad.

"God damn!" Jean cursed and stomped around in frustration. "Damn both of you!" He directed that to his girlfriend and Floch. "You guys are so fucking stupid!"

Ymir heard enough. "Horseface! I recommend that you shut your mouth and get out of here. Before you get busted for blazing it up." Both Mina and Floch looked at the freckled brunette thankfully and started to walk away. Jean just stared at Ymir in disbelief.

"Is this a trick, purple eye?" Jean asked in suspicion.

Ymir shrugged off the comment about her beat up eye and growled, "Take it or leave it, dick."

Jean eyes widened and then he turned around and stormed off. Ymir managed to catch him mutter, "Bitch."

"Asshole!" Ymir called with a smirk.

When the boy with the undercut and his crew finally disappeared into the trees, Ymir put her hands on her hips. She turned at looked at the treehouse that burned in rage. She heard the cracks of memories giving up in defeat and she could hear the wail of justice in the distance making its way towards her. Ymir had finally concluded to one thing out of the past two days.

 _ **I should had killed myself the day I found Historia.**_

…

"For the last time Mikasa! Nothing happened between us." Krista repeated to her asian friend with annoyance.

Mikasa just looked at her unconvinced. "So you just happened to spend the whole day with her?"

Krista felt her face heat slightly. Almost everyone in the school knew about yesterday and it was embarrassing and frustrating as ever. The blond had people come up to her that she didn't even know, asking some very personal questions. It was getting bothering and making Krista's chest feel different in ways she couldn't explain. "No."

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Krista protested and scrubbed at her face, trying an effort to get rid of whatever this was.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and placed her chin on her arm as she rested her arms on Krista's desk. "Krista even if you deny it, there is obviously something there that both of you don't realize."

"You forget yourself."

"Nope." Mikasa smiled dimly and pointed out. "At least one of your friends is pestering you. I mean Bertholdt doesn't seem to care."

"Always get where it hurts, Mikasa." Krista winced. That was the truth. Krista had seen Bertholdt in 1st period and he didn't even bother questioning what was going on. Even if the whole school was talking about it. Even if the whole school was talking about her.

" _Oh boy, Ymir got arrested finally, I wonder what she did?"_

" _She and Historia probably got feisty."_

" _Is Reiner into threesomes, slut?"_

" _Maybe we will finally get our female Jean."_

Not even twenty-four hours and people have managed to make Krista feel negative. She has always been nice and polite in school but she was about to snap. Her true colors would show soon if someone didn't do something.

"It's okay. At least Eren and the others don't think less of you." Mikasa reassured. "Eren is already about to whoop somebody and me being the loveable sister he wants, i'll be right behind him."

"Mikasa you're in love with him. Don't even say sister like that."

Mikasa shrugged with a dim blush.

"Besides why are you so talkative today?" Krista enquired, trying to move the subject forward.

Mikasa seemed to smile the biggest Krista had ever seen her do. "Weeelllll guess this sister has a date to the Winter Dance with her brother."

"Oh my gosh."

"Indeed."

"You are really incest!"

"Hypocrite!" Mikasa accused and punched Krista playfully. Krista giggled joyfully and congratulated her friend.

"Good to know that you guys are finally moving forward." Krista commented.

Mikasa nodded. "Now we need Sasha and Connie to hook up and our group will be complete on the romance level."

"What about Armin?"

"He has his nerd stuff."

"True."

And straying away from that topic, they started to talk about other stuff. Luckily nothing about Krista's family. Krista and Mikasa's classroom was buzzing with chating thanks to the fact that their teacher had a habit of biting his tongue when he went on rants and always had to go to the school nurse to get himself patched up.

Though shortly,Krista's sentence was cut off by the rowdy boys of the class as they did their normal thing of whooping as the police, fire trucks or ambulance came by the school.

"WEE-WHOO! WEE-WHOO!" They mimicked in shrill voices. The girls who admired them ,giggling at their boisterous voices.

Mikasa sent a glare their way in annoyance then looked back at Krista. Her lips slowly curled into amusement.

Before the blond could ask what was up with the black haired girl, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

Krista was ready to scream in protest at the grip until she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Heeelllooo sunshine!" Krista felt her face heat up at Reiner's joyous sound. He put her down and let the short girl swerve around and let Krista glare at him. The blond boy just grinned wider.

"And a lovely day to you too," Reiner said and seemed to glow as the people who watched them laughed and chuckle.

Krista couldn't help but smile too. He seemed to do his best to be positive no matter what even though rumors were already going around like bees with flowers. Krista really hoped he wouldn't crumble soon. Just like how he snapped when Jean accused him of being with the light brown haired boy's girlfriend.

Krista looked up at the muscled blond and asked, "What are you doing here, Reiner? You're going to get in trouble if comes back!"

"Ah relax, His'!' Reiner waved a hand as if it was no big deal. "Mr. Bazodo usually gets a scolding by the nurse anyways before he gets back. I have time."

Krista paused for a minute. _Did he just call me His'?_ No one ever called her that. Only Frieda. And Freida doesn't know right..?

"Oh by the way!" Reiner didn't let her train of thought go any farther as he spoke. He leaned in until his mouth was near her ear. Krista felt them grow warm with the interaction of his breath. "Ymir is sorry about yesterday." It was barely a whisper. He then drew back.

Krista stared at him. Her blues seeming to quiver from his point of view. Wait! Did she just draw her hand to her chest? Reiner huffed and waited for Krista to say something.

The blond stood for a more seconds then grabbed Reiner's wrist and dragged him out of class. With Mikasa shouting in question. Something Krista failed to hear and Reiner catching the words of "Where are you going?".

Reiner put his hand to his side as Krista let go and stared at the short blond. "What's up?" He asked his girlfriend in confusion and concern.

Krista didn't meet his gaze. "Is she okay?"

"Hmm?" Reiner wanted to make sure he heard her clearly.

"Ymir. _Is she okay?_ " There was a strong sudden intensity in the blue eyed girl's voice that made Reiner surprised for a moment. He shook it off though.

"Yeah, she is fine. At least that is what I heard from her." Reiner rubbed his neck and continued looking at Krista. "Ymir isn't here today but i'm sure she will be at the dance."

Krista finally met his gaze. She seemed worried for his best friend. And to be honest it sent him off his mental balance for a moment. Krista had never liked Ymir before. Never ever showed concern for the brunette. The blond had always came off kinda rude to his friend from what he was told from Ymir. "Thank you, Reiner."

"Um..? No problem." He said with a crooked smile then fixed it up and beamed. "Glad you guys are getting along. Specially since Ymir will be my best man at our wedding!"

Krista heated up. Reiner laughed and launched a hug on Krista. "Ever since our kiss, I could just gobble you up!" He purred in the blond's ear.

Krista struggled away and pointed at Reiner. "That's cannibalism!"

"You know you love me too much to get mad at me!"

Krista dodged as he tried to grab her again. _Love?_ She didn't feel that way towards her boyfriend. Why not? Krista was viewing this as teasing. Not flirting. But he was flirting wasn't he? Reiner must love her, right? But Krista wasn't sure she was feeling the same way. And he was her…. _boyfriend._


	6. Chapter 6

Ymir's hand lingered on Levi's and Hanji's shop as she knew she was saying goodbye. She soaked in the sight of the coffee place one more time. The mentioned couple stood a few feet away from her and with almost sad smiles. Levi's arm was around Hanji's shoulders and Hanji fidgeted with her thumbs as they stared at the teen with a concern in their eyes.

"Make sure to have fun tonight." Hanji said sweetly.

"Don't start a fight unless someone's asking for it." Levi reminded with a slight humor in his voice.

Ymir looked at them with a sadness, making it harder for her. They sounded as if they were her parents. Parents who were not dead or did not seem to care.

Hanji sent Levi a look then spoke finally to Ymir, "What Levi is trying to say is be careful. So much has already happened to you.."

Her sentence was a fresh sting to Ymir's brain as the brunette thought back to when the woman with the glasses had helped put on makeup to hide the black eye. It was not professional like as some girls at school but it was good enough to keep the worst of the injury from the public's eye. And then her thoughts had dragged to the burning tree house. When Jean and his buddies had left. Deputy Erwin Smith and a fire truck had came to the spot. While the firefighters had hosed down the mess, the deputy of the town had not looked surprised. He questioned if Ymir had started it or if someone else had. The brunette had just said she didn't know. Erwin was not convinced but offered her a ride to Levi's and Hanji's. As if he already knew who they were.

Ymir sighed, she felt defeated. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She frowned and turned her back preparing to leave to the final dance of her life.

"Wait Ymir," The two had said it in a soft unison making Ymir slightly curious on what exactly they wanted to tell her.

Levi and Hanji exchanged glances and sent warm smiles towards her. "We just want you to know that we care for you," Hanji paused for a moment and Levi rubbed her shoulder comforting. "A lot."

Something broke in her heart. Ymir just knew it. The brunette felt a heat surge to her eyes and Ymir had to turn around so they did not see her expression.

Ymir's hand gripped the handle and she formed what she could muster.

"Thanks you guys." Ymir prayed that whisper was heard to the people who only cared for her. Her body felt a sudden emptiness as her fingers grazed the handle for the last time. The freckled teen bit her lip hard and headed towards her school.

 _Life is a bitch._

…

The Reiss family had no idea that the Winter dance was tonight. Krista had left with a anger as Freida, the only one who was aware, was sitting in the living room and watched her go. Only saying, "Make sure that Braun kid is with you tonight!" Krista had ignored her.

"Break me off a piece of that Kitkat bar!" Sasha begged to Connie, as her date to the dance bit into the mentioned candy. Her voice disrupting Krista from her thoughts.

The short teen grinned at the brunette and then finished the rest of the chocolate bar off. Leaving Sasha to chase him into the crowd of dancing students.

"Sasha!" Krista called after them but they were long gone by then.

Mikasa came to Krista's side at the finish of her shout with Eren following her. The green eyed boy looked happy tonight and Krista prayed that his emotion wouldn't be pissed on by anyone who dared to mess with him.

"Leave them be," Mikasa said around her scarf. "We will probably see them at the Snack table later."

"Yup." Eren agreed with a nod and sent Krista an almost sorry look. "Lets try to have fun instead of worrying about them."

Krista had no doubt that her friends were concerned about her since what had been going on. Apparently people found it appropriate now to leave notes on her locker and repeatedly call her slut in the hall. It had not even been a day and she was being a target of such crude behavior. She wondered if Ymir was suffering from this. Or was she encouraging it? Krista had yet to seen the freckled teen even though Reiner had promised she would be here.

Where even was Reiner? Her boyfriend was supposed to meet up with them when they had arrived.

"I need to go find Reiner," Krista thought out loud.

Mikasa nodded, "Alright, I can help you."

"Um," Eren suddenly looked nervous and Krista knew why. "I think I will go find Armin, Mikasa you can go with Krista."

The asian agreed to Eren's statement but told him to be safe. The brunette just shook his head and went off.

"If he is going to be your boyfriend, you should stop treating him like a child." Krista commented as she slid through the dancing bodies with her friend.

Mikasa shrugged. "I just want him to stay away from a fight tonight."

"Exactly why he chose not to come with us. He knows what he is doing. You should trust him more."

"I do trust him." Mikasa defended.

Krista was going to reply but then someone touched her shoulder. The blond girl turned to see who had decided to make contact with her but just frowned as she did not know this person.

The student was a male. "Historia,right?" He asked even though he sounded sure of himself. "You're a Reiss."

Krista shrugged him off and sent him a suspicion look. The teen seemed sober but there was an expression on his face that meant trouble. "And…?"

"You got dough." The male grinned to himself. "And you get busy with…" He gestured to his crotch.

"Ew!" Krista was disgusted and stepped back to be at Mikasa's side. Really? Why do people think she has sex people just because she hung out with Ymir!? Who was making this bullcrap up!

"What's wrong? I thought you liked these type of things." He stepped forward.

"Hey!" The strong voice caught attention of all the people around Krista. She felt a relief as she spotted who it was but also a nervousness.

Students moved to make a path for Reiner as he took strides towards them. He planted his hands on his waist and looked at what was going on.

"Is there a problem here?"

"R-Reiner," The stranger suddenly shrunk and smiled with slight fright.

The blond teen perked an eyebrow up and his lips pulled back to a bothered expression.

"It's you," Reiner shook his head and took a long step forward to shorten the distance between him and the teen who had spoke to Krista. "I told you to stop messing with girls, didn't I? You creep."

The muscled boy stood over his peer, looking rather intimidating. Though for some reason the student did not take the hint.

"I am just having a little fun," He grinned nervously and tilted his head up to look Reiner straight in the eye. "What is the matter with that?"

"Your definition of fun needs correction."

"Does it matter? You're dating a whore for one and number two, I am sure she wants it." He wiggled his eyebrows with a glare.

Krista made a face and commented, "Ummm, no. You're just two thick skulled that these are stupid rumors being spread." A chorus of mummering followed and the students looked amused and interested on what was going on.

The inappropriate teen swiveled around and clenched his teeth at Krista. His fingers were drawn in to form a fist and he asked threateningly, "What did you say pretty girl?"

The teen started to loom over the shorter blond but the Mikasa carefully pushed her aside and stood up against the student. Her grey eyes were daggers.

"Your heard what she said." There was warning in her tone as she faced the problem. Krista felt a warmth spread across her heart as she realized Mikasa was willing to talk in front of this much people just for her. They both really did care for eachother.

"You don't scare me."

"Wanna bet?" Mikasa punched a firm fist into her palm and cracked her neck.

"Yeah,"

Reiner stepped forward and gripped the student's shoulder. "Luke, you're forgetting I am here."

The mentioned boy swerved again and aggressively pushed Reiner back. Gasps flooded the air at the action.

"Yeah, I know you damn bastard!" He shouted and prepared to punch Reiner.

Reiner looked at him with a sudden blaze to his usual kind eyes and dodged the punch Luke threw. He clutched his arm and twisted it behind him. Sending the boy to yelp and then shoved the teen to the ground. Reiner's foot raised to kick him in the head.

Krista felt her heart thump and opened her mouth to tell Reiner to stop but then a figure whizzed past her and placed themselves right behind Reiner. Krista felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the person.

"Reiner, enough." Her voice was calm but strong as she gently pulled back her friend away from the boy on the ground. "I think he already learned his lesson."

The blond boy turned to Ymir and had a drop of sweat run down his head. His eyes widened and then placed a hand on his forehead as if he realized something. His free hand gripped his best friend's wrist and he whispered, "Ymir…"

"Come on," Ymir did not seemed changed by his sudden contact and led him away from the crowd. "I saw a teacher heading this way. Let's go get you a drink."

"Right," He nodded almost feebly and went along with his friend. Krista watched them go and she felt her heart thump.

Ymir's eyes spared her a glance for a moment. But it was only enough.

 _Are you alright?_ Krista so badly wanted to ask but she did not dare to. She looked at Mikasa and the girl with the scarf just nodded for them to go and find the others. As they left, a teacher came heading to crowd and got furious at Luke, the student on the ground.

As Krista made her way with Mikasa to where they spotted their friends towards the stage where a DJ was, a voice caught her attention.

"Krista!"

The mentioned blond turned to spot the all too familiar voice and she felt a relief hug her. _So he saw._

"Bert," Krista greeted her friend and watched as the tall boy stopped in front of her.

He scratched his cheek and shared a sheepish smile. "I...must be a bad friend."

Automatically Krista knew what he was meaning. But for seem reason the hurt from earlier today dissolved away. Because he at least bothered to approach her now. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and stared at the black haired boy with a small curve to her lips.

"It's fine," Krista spoke as softly as she could but loud enough to be heard above the noise of the people around. "I understand."

"But I'm your best friend!" Bertholdt stepped forward and the firmness in his voice surprised Krista for a moment. "I shouldn't be ignoring you." He paused for a moment and swallowed. "I...am aware that I did not even bother checking if you were okay or not...and that...sucks."

"You have a girlfriend, Bertholdt. I get it."

"But I told you that I was going to spend more time with you guys and the others!"

"We understand."

"But it's rude. Annie shouldn't be my main focus."

A realization struck Krista at that moment. Krista was in a relationship with Reiner. But was Reiner ever her main focus? Sure they have been on a date, kissed once and have a good attitude around each other but...did Krista even care as much as Bertholdt did with Annie?

It was like a stone dropped in her stomach. A wake up call.

 _Do I even like Reiner that way?_ He was a cool guy. Reiner's eyes had a nice smoothness to them. And right now, Krista felt like the bad guy. Reiner cared for her. It was obvious. The blond knew for sure that Reiner was no way cheating on her like Jean accused. The boy was loyal. No doubt. Look at him and Ymir. He never got angry with the brunette when Krista disappeared with her. He wasn't throwing her to side and staying in contact with her. Reiner ignored all the rude comments being thrown around about his girlfriend until now. He was a strong dude. Mentally and physically.

So why didn't Krista feel attracted to him romantically? Was she even sure she cared for someone that way?

 _Ymir,_ The freckled teen popped into her mind. Like a firework. Ymir had been her main concern since the police took her away at the treehouse. Krista was worried and scared for her. Why was that? The person she despised for so long. The person who set her up with Reiner in the first place.

"Hey?"

Krisa felt her thoughts come to a stop and suddenly she was aware of what was around her. Bertholdt stood in front of her. His expression painted in a confusion on why his friend had gone silent for long moments.

"Bertholdt." The short girl gazed up at him with a firm twist to her lips. "Thank you."

The black haired boy scratched his cheek in wonder. "For?"

"Being a good friend." She said as if it was obvious. "Your absence has helped me realize something."

"Umm.." The tall boy looked as if he was debating whether or not to seem taken aback or grateful.

Krista noticed his facial features and just rested a hand on his arm. "Do not stress about it, Bert. Just continue nourishing that relationship you have with Annie." She gave him a thumbs up with her free hand the fled into the ground. Heading to where Ymir had suggested taking Reiner.

…

"I wouldn't trust the fruit punch here," Ymir said, handing Reiner a bottle of water. "So just take this."

Reiner nodded and unscrewed the cap. Ymir watched patiently as the blond teen swallowed the whole bottle. His neck muscles working almost desperately as if he had not drank water in a long while.

"Geez, slow down." Ymir spoke lightly, adding slight humor to her voice and tossed the bottle away when he finished. The brunette stared at her friend as he placed a hand on his forehead and sighed tiredly.

Reiner glanced up at her with a nervous smile. "I almost lost it...again." He stated shamefully. His free hand clenching and relaxing repeatedly.

Ymir frowned and she thought for a moment. Ending her life tonight would leave Reiner without a person to stop him. But then again, it would do him some good to get anger out on sorry bastards like Luke. She saw what had happened. Sorrow edged deep in her. Ymir did her best to ignore it. He had tried to get busy with Krista. Ymir felt anger, confusion, and most of all she felt sorry for herself.

Was it smart of her to feel pity for herself?

"Ymir," Reiner caught her attention and she casted her eyes towards the blond.

"Yeah?"

He swallowed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ymir forced a casual tone, though Reiner's voice was filled with a seriousness. "That's what friends are for."

A silence fell upon them for a minute or so before either of them spoke again. This time being Reiner who broke the quietness.

"Ymir?"

"Reiner."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What that may be?" Ymir asked, a dim curiosity spiking up in her. Mostly because she had no prediction of what her friend might tell her.

He breathed heavily for a moment. As if cherishing the air. Reiner looked around wearily, though Ymir was positive no student would be around the hallway. Since students were not even supposed to be in this part of school.

"There is a reason why I'm dating Krista," He begun but Ymir's eyes widened immediately and cut him off rudely.

"I could care less about her." Ymir stated coldy though she felt the pang at her heart. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, avoiding Reiner's eyes. "You don't need an explanation of dating my _former_ crush."

"Ymir-"

"I am serious. I don't want to hear about it."

Reiner's gaze was hard. She did not have to look at her friend to know that. "I know you, Ymir. You can't just shrug off what's going on."

"It's only been a day."

"And? Ymir, I am dating Krista because-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ymir turned her head away and looked down the empty hall.

"Listen to me!"

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it's necessary for you to hear about it!" Reiner spoke with an anger edged to his voice."

Ymir shook her head and the tug at her heart was screaming at her. " _I don't care_."

"I know you do."

"Well you're wrong."

"I am dating Krista because-"

"Shut up, Reiner!"

"I am dating Krista because her-"

"Reiner!" Ymir rose her hands and pressed on her ears.

"I AM DATING KRISTA BECAUSE HER SISTER-"

"REINER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ymir roared loudly and she felt the blood pumping in her ears and her face starting to burn in a shame and embarrassment. She pressed harder but Reiner's voice was still clear.

"I AM DATING KRISTA BECAUSE HER SISTER ASKED ME TOO!"

Ymir paused. Confusion freshly flooding through her mind and she removed her hands away from her face. The brunette stared at the blond with question. _What is he talking about?_

Reiner huffed, staring at Ymir with an intensity. His blue eyes had a wild glint to them and he smirked. "I caught your attention now. Huh?"

"What do you mean?" The freckled girl brushed off his comment.

"I…" His smirk faltered and he placed a hand on his forehead. Reiner looked at Ymir. "I...It was a few days before I asked you to tell Krista about my dating question. A woman came up to me in a black car. I automatically knew it was Reiss by the tinted windows. I was confused at first...but Freida just gave me blurry details and offered me money if I did so."

"Reiner…"

"I didn't take the money of course." He added finally.

Ymir could not figure out what was the reason behind Krista's sister's actions. But why did she bother? She was going to kill herself anyways. There was no point in living. She couldn't find a place in this world. Her mom died for no reason. Kept promises she could never fill. Her tree house burnt down. Boar hated her. Students were already spreading rumors that would stick for awhile. And Krista...didn't like her. Why should she care? She didn't. She _didn't. I don't care._ The brunette stated firmly in her mind.

"Reiner…" Ymir breathed and stepped forwards. Her eyes gazed at him with a softness that quickly hardened. She saw his reaction right away. The flinch. Her teeth clenched. And she parted her mouth with a cold look on her face.

" _I don't fucking give a shit._ "

Ymir hissed out and strided away from Reiner.

…

Krista felt disappointment well up in her. Her search for Ymir and Reiner was not going good for she couldn't find the two friends.

Her feet were leading her towards her group of companions without really thinking. Krista's mind was a storm and she really started to yearn for Ymir. She had to talk to the freckled brunette. Krista's heart refused to cooperate with her head and the blond had to discuss this. To Ymir. Only Ymir.

"Hey there you are, Krista!" Connie's voice dragged her unwillingly out of her jumble of thoughts. The blonde plastered a smile on her face.

"I told ya' she knew where to find us." Sasha said to her date to the dance and shared a grin to the blue-eyed girl.

Mikasa just stared at them with judgement and then walked away from Eren, who was conversing with Armin, and stopped in front of Krista.

"Something is wrong." Mikasa stated around her scarf. Her grey eyes burning on Krista with a knowing look.

Krista just flashed her a sad grin and shifted a little under her gaze. "And…?"

"And why are you looking for _her_?"

The blond froze for a moment and swore Mikasa was psychic. How did she know? Or maybe she was just pulling on Krista's leg. Mikasa is one to joke. Right? Right…?

"Um...ah..err," The blue eyed girl searched for words but everything she thought of just slipped away from her.

Mikasa rose an eyebrow and Krista could imagine the smile behind the red scarf that she wore often. The black haired girl tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and she spoke softly and reassuring.

"It is fine, Krista. Reiner should be coming soon. You can ask him." Mikasa paused for a moment and then leaned forward to whisper in the blond's ear. "Reiner will eventually need an explanation by the way."

Krista felt her ears heat and she stepped back. There was a feeling of warmth in her chest and she felt tears of confusion well up. "Mikasa," The blond said quietly and she rose a hand to wipe at her eyes. Krista felt her lips curve. "I...I am really confused right now...but thank you."

Mikasa's hand rose up to rest on Krista's shoulder. The black haired girl just nodded. And as if on cue, Krista heard a familiar voice from the blond she was hoping to catch sight of.

"Krista!"

"Reiner!"

The short girl turned around and raced towards the mentioned blond and noticed the slightly shocked expression on his face. Krista skidded to a halt right in front of him and looked up.

"Where's Ymir?"

"Wha-..?" He was baffled.

Krista spoke again. "Where is Ymir?"

Reiner's eyes flashed for a moment and then he pressed his lips together. The blond teen scratched the nape of his neck and he replied hesitantly. "I…..I have no idea."

"She was just with you," Krista pointed out with a frown.

Reiner paused for a moment. His expression showed he was thinking carefully.

"REINER!"

Both blonds jolted in startelement and turned to see who was the owner of the voice. Krista immediately sighed frustratedly at the sight of the person.

"What do you want now, Jean?" Reiner turned to face him but took a step back when he realized how close the boy was. For the second time tonight, the students around formed a circle and watched with anticipation. What was with all this drama recently?

Jean just smirked. "Oh I don't want anything. I was just wanting to know where _you_ were for this stranger over here." He pointed behind him with his thumb, his eyes not leaving Reiner.

Reiner's eyes widened at the sight of the stranger and Krista felt a confusion light up in her. Why was Reiner scared? Did he do something wrong? Worry started to burn at the pit of the blond's stomach. She stared at the stranger.

He had slicked back blonde hair. The older teen wore an old faded green jacket with the collar unbuttoned. He had a pair of sunglasses on and his knuckles glittered with gold rings. His demeanor was intimidating and Krista felt an own fright creep up on her.

"Braun!" He jerked his head up in acknowledgement as he spotted sight of Reiner. His mouth was a straight line and the stranger looked as if he was uncomfortable being there.

Reiner did not respond and just stared at the stranger.

The male stepped forward to him and Jean. Jean snickered but then fled off as the guest sent him a glare through the sunglasses. So much for being tough. The blond with the green jacket starred up at the slightly taller teen.

"What's the matter?" The stranger inquired innocently. "You saw my arrival coming sooner or later." He then peered above his glasses, noticing Krista. "Who is this?"

Reiner started, finally out of his frozen state. He stepped to the side to shield Krista away from the stranger he seemed to know. "She isn't part of this, Porco."

"Ahhh," Porco hummed in realization and took off his sunglasses. "I assume this is your girlfriend?" He strided forward and pushed past to stand in front of Krista. Reiner didn't react to the aggressiveness and just glared as Porco reached a hand out to grab a few strands of Krista's hair. He smirked. "She's a pretty one. Mind if I get a bite, Reiner?"

Reiner turned to him and growled. "Don't mess with her." His fist clenched to his sides.

Porco glanced carelessly at the muscled teen and stepped away from the girl. The blond stranger flashed his teeth. "Why not? I believe it's not fair for you to mess with my girl but not with yours."

As if this was staged, the audience made up of students gasped in a shock. Though Krista could catch the few slight snickers and chuckles. No surprise that they found this amusing. Even though Krista was feeling slightly frightened and had disbelief. _Reiner would never cheat…._ She had been doubting since the beginning and now she started to face reality that it might be true.

"I…."

"Not much to say, hm? Figures. But I have a enough to prove that this in fact is not a lie for attention." Porco took out a phone that had a pink case. Krista figuring that the device did not belong to the teen. "Believe me, I don't even want to be here." His fingers worked on the screen for a moment then he showed Reiner the screen. Krista could manage to see the shape of text messages. "Look. Now you can't squirm your way out of this."

Reiner's eyes widened and his hands opened and closed. His face was a light red and a drop of sweat formed on his forehead. His mouth was twitching as if he had something to say but he couldn't.

The slightly shorter blond looked at the other and his mouth creased into a frown. His eyes shimmered in distaste. "I will come out and say..I am pretty pissed."

Reiner finally reacted. Krista watched as a fist flung into the hair, aiming at the blond with the green jacket.

Porco dodged quickly and he cackled. "Really? You wanna start this here?" He raised his fist up and glowered at Reiner. "Let's go, pretty boy!"

Krista refused to watch this. To watch either boys beat the crap out of eachother. She sprang forward to be between the two and shouted out.

"Stop!"

Reiner froze for a moment. His eyes flashing in hesitance. Porco on the other hand raced forward and hit him right on the face.

The crowd buzzed in a riled excitement and they started to chant, shut and scream in a chorus. They encouraged them as the two faced off to each other.

Reiner tried to throw a punch. Porco blocked. Porco did an uppercut, Reiner just barely shielded himself. A blow was soon followed as the bigger blond tried to protect himself and he groaned in pain. Porco took the second of blindness to trip him and plant him on the ground. The blue eyed male started a flurry of punches at the hazel eyed blond. Reiner tried to raise his arms to protect his face but Porco found open spots to hit him. Krista was screaming for them to stop and she wanted so badly to intervene but the students had managed to get ahead of her and block her. Krista was not their focus for now. It was Reiner getting the shit beaten out of him.

She lost track of time. She didn't know how long it was going on. But the result of the fight was a broken nose and lots of blood.

Porco got up from the ground. His hands wiped off the dirt on his jacket and he hissed in disgust at the blood that had got on his white shirt that laid under the jacket. He spat at the beaten boy.

"Next time, think before you make any stupid decisions." He walked off with the students leaving a clear path for him to exit. Teachers were nowhere in sight, surprisingly. Leaving Porco to get away with this.

Krista forced herself through the crowd and noticed that her friends were already by Reiner's side. Even Bertholdt and Annie.

Mikasa glanced at Krista worriedly and then let the blond girl step down by her side and rest her hands on Reiner.

Krista put a hand under his head to help support it up. Her lip trembled in concern. Reiner just looked at her defeatedly with shame.

"Reiner…" Krista breathed at the bloodied blond. His mouth parted. But nothing came out.

"Historia…..I apologize."

Krista heard Connie and Sasha whispering behind her. Bertholdt knelt at the other side of him and Annie stood away looking with a sorry expression. Krista's eyes met Bertholdt's. He shared a small smile and looked down at Reiner.

Reiner continued to stare at Krista and then something buzzed in his shirt pocket. His swollen eyes widened for a moment and there was an urgency in his voice as he spoke to Krista.

"H-Historia...answer it."

Krista tried to ignore the fact that he addressed her by that name. She felt puzzled on why he commanded that action. "Wha..?"

"Please..answer it….." He begged weakly.

Krista obeyed after she paused for a few moments and then carefully took the phone out of his pocket. The device vibrated in her hand and her eyes expanded as she read the caller ID. It was Ymir. Her fingers reached to touch the green icon but by the time the blond was going to click it, the incoming call screen faded to Reiner's homescreen. Krista was also surprised by Reiner's homescreen. It was a picture of him and Ymir on the bleachers where to football field was. She wondered if that was the day Ymir had exposed him by reading whatever was on his phone out loud. Was this a moment before a disaster? Or the make up?

"Who was it…?" Reiner asked, trying to support himself up. With a cringe, he was able to sit up and he glanced around for a second, realizing all of Krista's friends were around him. Bertholdt handed Reiner a heinkerchift and the blond gladly took it to wipe his face.

"It was Ymir."

Automatically Krista sensed Mikasa's gaze on her and the blond just pushed it aside. Krista handed him the phone and when it made contact with Reiner's hand a voicemail notification popped up.

Reiner clicked it immediately and he raised it to his ear. Bertholdt and Krista shared a curious and worried look.

A minute passed and then Reiner placed the phone down with a shocked expression. He reached forward and gripped Krista.

"Reiner?"

"Historia…" His clutch tightened.

"What is it, Reiner?"

"Save Ymir for me."

Krista felt her heart skip a beat.

…

Ymir pressed the red icon as she finished leaving the voicemail. Her final words to Reiner. She pushed away the disappointment of Reiner not picking up and sighed. He must be having a good time to notice his phone ringing. Ymir tucked her flip phone in her pocket and glanced over the bridge. It was a far drop. A good quick way to end.

Her palms gripped the rail and she carefully placed her bottom on the top. Ymir glanced out at the starry night. Her audience who beckoned her. The brunette felt an emotion of loneliness rush over. The gush of tears.

The girl rubbed at her face in sorrow. Why did her life have to be like this? She was being pussy, taking the easy way out. But Ymir wouldn't stand to see Boar again. She had no clue about Krist...Historia anymore. Reiner was there but not always. Her mother died. And Levi and Hanji…? None of this was their fault. Ymir had left a note. It explained to the couple that they were not to blame. She thanked them for everything they gave her. A job. A shelter on hard nights. Affection that Ymir failed to get after the day her mother died.

She imagined Levi's small smile and Hanji's wide grin. The image flickered to an old memory. Of Boar. Of her mother.

They were both smiling the day she went. A farewell kiss to Boar and two kisses on Ymir's cheeks. A promised return after she finished in the meeting with Rod Reiss. Her mother had long brown hair and the same striking eyes and freckles like Ymir. Ymir's mother grinned at Ymir and pinky promised her, the she would return home with their favorite takeout and watch their favorite movie. Ymir had hugged her mother tightly and watched as she went. And never in her child mind had the thought of her mother never coming home that night.

The tears were thick. They slid down Ymir's face and she clenched her teeth at the yearn for her mother. She wanted to cry out "Mommy!" as if she was a seven year old again. The brunette didn't though. Only weakly holding back the sobbing of grief.

Ymir never wanted to interacted with a Reiss after Boar had told her that the woman who loved and raised her would not make it back. Because of a _fucking_ car accident. Young Ymir cursed and loathed the man who made her mother work that day and the teenager who crashed into her mother's car. Never in a million years would she associate with those rich pigs with the last name of Reiss.

But that went downhill when she first saw her.

…

 _Ymir chuckled at the joke Reiner had just dropped with that group, the same joke they heard over and over again when the certain brunette with green eyes got tripped by Jean._

" _Horse face sure does take fondly to that loser." One of the leeches said. Her name was Hitch. Usually everyone from Ymir's group ignored her._

 _They all watched in amusement as Jean scattered the green eyed boy's things. His eyes were ablaze in anger and he was shouting at Jean. The group always found his outburst amusing. That is until a girl with a scarf came up from behind the ash brown haired bully. She killed the joy with a killing glare. Jean for some reason had a crush on the girl who wanted to beat him and just blushed in embarrassment as he turned around._

 _Soon after Jean scuttled away back to Ymir and the others, the brunette's friends came to help him with his fallen belongings. Ymir's attention would falter by then but a new addition to the usual group of losers caught her eye._

 _The brunette wanted to gape at the tall freak. He was taller than her and Reiner! Even taller than that leech Marlo!_

 _Ymir nudged her blonde best friend who notified the rest of the populaurs with a quick word. The teens were amazed by the freak who seemed uncomfortable with his size._

 _And what was even more surprising was the tiny blond who accompanied him. And this girl was smaller that the well known kick-ass Annie!_

 _. But what finished the blow to her appearance was like an arrow that shot through Ymir's heart._

 _She was the most beautiful girl Ymir had ever seen._

 _Ymir's throat went dry. Her mouth gaped open only to close again. Reiner who was by her side, stared at her with a knowing look. He wrapped a arm around the brunette's shoulders and whispered teasingly in her ear._

" _Does someone have a crush?"_

 _Ymir's face grew a crimson red and she shrugged Reiner off. It didn't help that Reiner knew her well enough to know how she feels. He smirked at Ymir with a light expression._

" _Ymir, I heard that she was Reiss."_

 _Ymir paused._ Explains her good looks, _The brunette thought but she had no sour in her tone. It was impossible to loathe this goddess of a girl. Her expression then grew grim for a moment. A painful memory sprouting up from the depths of her mind._ No. _She told herself and shook her head. Childish fear and anger wanted to rage in her as if an instinct. Ymir shoved this down. She could let this go._

 _And Ymir kept strong through the school year._

 _Until she fucked up on the day she hurt Reiner's heart. The day Krista…..Historia got mad at her. The day Ymir felt something break inside and she felt isolation flood over her. When she shouldn't have._

…

Tears were warm. They made her eyes burn. But it did not hurt in the inside. It felt comforting for once. Her hands refused to lift up and scrub at them. She watched the drops of water fall away from eyesight to land from below.

Ymir felt empty beside from her tears. She was not dreading for when she let go. The brunette was really treating this as if it was part of a routine that one really wouldn't think of.

In fact what she planned on doing seemed inviting. As if asking her did she want to see her mother again and spend the rest of eternity with the person you missed and loved. Ymir smiled to herself. She really didn't know why.

Reiner would enjoy the fact that he didn't have to worry about Ymir getting damaged by his relationship with Krista.

Boar would rejoice and throw a mini celebration with himself.

Levi and Hanji…..well….

A long sigh escaped her lips and her grip loosened on the rail below her. A few inches and she could be gone. She _would_ be gone.

Her tears slowed. And she saw the image of her mom smiling in her mind. And Boar accompanied her. He was happy for once. He wore a grin as he rested a hand on the little girl between them. The freckled girl with the happiness in her eyes. A giggle playing on her lips. Not a cackle. Not a glare in her alive eyes.

Maybe when Boar joined them, they could be how they use to be.

A happy family.

Ymir scooted forward. The cool breeze of January blowing in her ears. Her eyes glanced at the snow for one last time. She worked her muscles to prepare.

…

Her lungs burned. Krista's feet scrambled desperately on the slippery sidewalk. She continued to run as fast as she could. She already knew where she was. Krista delayed what Ymir was planning to do that night Krista collapsed in the snow. The blond felt the emotion fueling her energy to push herself as fast as she could go.

No one had followed Krista. None of her friends. They were confused when she shot away from Reiner and them. It would have been wiser to tell Bertholdt and ask for a ride but common sense was not really a partner right now. Her mind was fixed on only one thing.

 _Save Ymir._

The blond was so stupid. Why didn't Krista say something earlier. She had a clear idea of what Ymir was doing that night. Krista had stopped her thankfully but Ymir obviously had the plan of proceeding the idea she already had formed.

The bridge was coming to view and Krista had to start focusing on running forward. She centered on her energy on the running and fought against the forming pain in her legs. Krista was not use to such exercise but she had to do this. She just _had_ to.

Krista felt consolation as the figure of a slouching person came into view. She was close. The relief immediately turned into panic though. She saw the brace of the brunette from here. Krista opened her mouth and felt it go dry. The blond swallowed desperately.

She screamed.

" _ **YMIR!**_ "

The shout took her remaining breath out of her. Her pace slowed down against her will. She had to breathe. Krista's lungs were howled for air. Krista had to stop.

She was a handful of meters away from her. Krista could see the shuffling past the blur in her eyes and she felt fear hug her body as she gulped for air.

Krista felt adrenaline shoot through her. The short girl took a fast breath and launched herself towards the brunette. Her arms latched around Ymir's waist and she pulled her and the girl down the ground.

Krista gasped in pain as her bottom hit the cold road but she did pushed it aside. Her arms wrapped firmly around the girl's waist and she didn't want to let go. She panted and rested her forehead against the brunette's solid back.

"Y-Ymir…." She puffed tiredly and felt emotion well up inside her. Her grip tightened to make sure that the brunette wouldn't escape. Even though Krista was sure the freckled girl was more than capable of doing so.

"I'm s-so sorry…" Krista apologized. "I am sorry for being a bitch to you. I am sorry for all the rude things a said about you. I didn't know….I was an idiot." She paused for a moment and waited for a reply. Silence was the only response. Krista felt tears building up and she dug her face into the brunette's back. "Ymir….you don't have to do this. This shouldn't be a choice…. I have seen your black eye. Y-you don't deserve the abuse you receive. No one does. Ymir there is more to l-live for!" Krista cried. Slightly startling herself at the burst of emotion. Never would the blond have thought of crying the for the brunette she had despised the most. Never in a million life times she could of felt this way Ymir. But she did. And she loved the way it torture.

Krista felt the fabric of Ymir's shirt dampen from her tears.

"Ymir...there is people out there who care for you. No matter when you doubt or what others say. Think about Reiner. How he would feel if you killed yourself. Who would calm him if you were gone?" Krista felt Ymir shift but the freckled teen still refused to say anything. "Levi and Hanji…." Krista knew those two cared about Ymir a lot. From what she witnessed, the two adults had treated the girl as if she was one of their own. "The heartbreak they would go through just because the person they loved so much, disappeared. Imagine the guilt they would go through." Krista didn't want to sound harsh but Krista had learned something from these past events. Reality _was_ harsh. Life was hard but you just had to push through it. The blonde choked with a realization of sadness. Krista knew what to say to the girl who needed her the most.

"Ymir…." Krista breathed her name and pressed her face against the mentioned girl roughly.

"What about _me_?"

Ymir's hands moved to touch Krista's. Which were planted on her waist. Her hands gripped the blond's weakly. The brunette tried to move them away.

Krista forced all her strength on the taller girl and choked with raw emotion. She heard the crack in her voice.

"Ymir, I _care_ about _you_."

The hands disappeared.

Krista loosened her grasp.

If Ymir chose not to listen to her then Krista would give up. She felt tired. Exhausted.

Krista waited for the warmth of the girl to vanish and leave her on the ground. In the cold. Crying.

But the moment never arrived.

Water splattered on the top of Krista's pale hands. It was warm against her freezing hands.

The soft sobs of Ymir erupted into the night sky. The voice throaty with sentimentality.

Krista lifted her arms to place them on Ymir's chest and Krista hugged the crying brunette with as much affection she could give.

A small smile of relief playing onto her lips.

...

 **A epilogue is due to be posted a few days from now. My apologies for taking such an excessive amount of time to get this chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks lot to those who have read,reviewed and favorited. My gratitude for these actions is large. Until the next chapter**

 **Zouboss**


	7. Epilouge

The snow crushed gently beneath their feet. The powder illuminating with the bright moon. Their two breaths were clouds in the air as they walked slowly beside each other. The brunette led the blond carefully past the gates and down a path she seemed familiar walking on.

They wove past flowers that have either stayed for awhile or had just placed on the ground recently. It was silent. The rustle of leaves that managed to overcome the cold was the only sign that the world was still awake. Alive.

Krista's pupils stayed suited on the ground in front of her with feelings she could barely contain. Her eyes burned from the crying that was done not so long ago. Her phone in her jeans back pocket had finally rested from notifying that there was people who were messaging her and trying to call her. Her friends gave up on trying to contact her.

It was late. Freida would probably be the only one up. Waiting for her. But Krista intended on making her stay awake. She had no intent on heading home. Not now at least.

Ymir's pace slowed, making Krista raise her head to look at where Ymir wanted to stop. Krista bit her bottom lip, knowing better than to talk. To break a respect that deserved to live on through the night.

Her hands were shoved in her pockets. Ymir gazed down at the stone. The words engraved on the headstone were neat. Straight and clean edged. The taller girl crouched down carefully. A successful attempt in trying not to disturb the bouquet of flowers that rested on the ground. She withdrew her hands from her brown coat and reached out to tenderly caress the letters.

Krista didn't have to see her face to know that the brunette's expression was solemn. The blond rubbed her palms together to keep them warm. Her breath came out slowly. She watched reverentially.

Ymir's fingers glided over the name. She sighed. Her hand moved up to rest on top of the grave.

"Hi Mom," The freckled girl greeted aloud with a calmness that laced her tone. "I apologize for not telling you my plans on visiting you." Krista heard the attempted humor in Ymir's voice that immediately died out at the last two words. The brunette knew better. "I...guess you must of been disappointed at my attempt. I wouldn't blame you…"

Ymir paused. Her hand fidgeted and then she patted the stone.

"So much has happened since the last time I visited you." Ymir stated and her eyes glanced over to the flowers that laid on the ground. "I promise to bring you more roses when I visit next time. I know they are you favorite…..And trust me I won't make you wait long for my return."

"Boar has not been the best lately. If you couldn't tell by the nice addition to my face. Yes, I know I am disrespecting him by not referring to him by my father but he hasn't been…. _Dad_." Ymir swallowed and an emotion of grief entered her tone. "He hasn't been the same since you left….I haven't either. It's just….It's just we miss you, Mom. _A lot_."

The brunette used her free hand to wipe at her moist eyes. She sniffed and then turned to look at Krista. Krista stood a little straighter as Ymir stared at her and then moved forward when the girl suggested to.

The blond crouched down by Ymir's side. Her knees just grazing the ground. Ymir touched her shoulder and turned to the stone with a soft smile.

"You must be wondering who this is, right? Well her name is Historia Reiss." Ymir introduced Krista to the taller girl's mother.

Krista waved her hand in greeting. "Hello. It's pleasant to meet you, Ms. Fritz."

Ymir chuckled lightly and told her mother, "If you couldn't have guessed, she is Rod Reiss's daughter. Shocker, right?"

Her smile dimmed and her expression was self aware. "I know when I was younger I said to you the day they buried you, that I would not befriend a Reiss for your sake. But look what happened….I came to a realization that you wouldn't be that happy on the idea of your daughter not being kind to the people who gave you the job that you had desperately needed back then."

"Me and Historia have had our ups and downs but I feel like we will turn out fine." Ymir nodded to her mother and rubbed the stone. "It's getting pretty late. I think I owe an apology to Levi and Hanji. For both your and my sake." She stood up and Krista followed along.

Ymir's eyes were watery. Her face a mix of somber and happiness. She looked down at the stone and finalized her good bye of tonight.

"Goodnight Mom." Ymir nodded curtly. "I love you." The brunette then turned and started to walk. She only gained a meter or so ahead of Krista until she looked back with question.

Krista returned her gaze and said, "May I have a minute to speak with your mom?"

Ymir's expression filled with surprise but she gave permission and stepped away to wait for the blond.

The blue eyed girl shifted her weight on each foot for a nervous moment. She swallowed, not realizing how anxious she would actually feel. The teen parted her lips to speak to Ymir's mother.

"I will admit to you that I have not been the nicest to your daughter," Krista started. "But over these past days I have learned a lot. I use to think Ymir was a jerk at heart but I have learned it is more of barrier for her. To contain her true emotions. I can tell that Ymir must miss you everyday and it must teach me that I should appreciate the ones that love me…." The short blond paused and she took an inhale of the cold crisp air. Her back bent and she lowered her voice to whisper to Ymir's mother. "Keep this between you and me. My mother and grandmother plan on marrying me off to another family. But I am not too keen on that. Ymir found me because of that reason and I really am thankful for forcing me to realize reality really isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I appreciate your daughter more than you can imagine and I hope to forge something with her with your consent."

Her back went back into proper position and stared at the stone. The cold night air bit at her. The trees rustled from afar. Her clouds of breath were growing smaller and faster as time went by. Krista waited.

Her feet were suddenly touched by something. It startled Krista for a moment and she retreated the step back. Her fear vanished when she laid eyes on what had contacted her.

The bouquet of flowers.

Her head rose and she flashes a grin to Ymir's mother. She dipped down in pleasure.

"Thank you. I will protect your daughter with my life, no matter what." Krista placed a hand on her heart and promised to the woman.

The blond wished a goodbye and went towards Ymir. The brunette just walked when Krista reached her side. She guided them out of the graveyard in silence.

A few minutes slid by when the two were a good distance away. Ymir's eyes were clouded with thought. Her expression of worry. Probably thinking of what she would say to Levi and Hanji.

Krista's heartbeat increased as she stared at Ymir longer. She felt a red creep up her neck and a warmth in her chest.

Krista grabbed Ymir's hand and pressed herself so that her arm was touching the teen's.

Ymir stiffened for a moment but then relaxed. Her head tilted to spare Krista a glance and then she look back to the sidewalk ahead of them.

"Historia," Ymir mumbled a little shyly.

"Call me Krista."

"Huh…?"

Krista giggled at the dumbfounded look on the girl's face.

"You earned it."

The blond hoped her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Or the dark was fighting against her side. She wanted to cherish that blush on Ymir's face.

"Mmmph," Ymir managed to grumble in reply and she turned away to avoid the staring the rich girl continued to do.

They walked in a comfort for a few minutes before Ymir gained enough confidence to speak again.

Her voice was soft to the night. "Thanks for everything….Krista."

The blond's eyes widened for a moment and then she sent a warm smile to the girl. Her hand squeezed her palm harder.

"Thanks to you too."

She hoped their relationship would grow stronger. Krista wished to see Ymir by her side more often. The blond knew that day would come when Krista would have to fess up to Ymir about the planned marriage. But for now she will go against her family and explore the emotions that had blossomed over time.

For now….she would make Ymir hers.

And to confirm her promise to herself, she tugged on the brunette.

Krista caught the Ymir's attention and the taller girl looked at her with confusion.

The blond shot a smile in response and then pulled her down.

Their lips collided.

They were frigid kisses.

Then they were warm.

And Ymir continued it on. Making a blush rise in Krista's cheeks.

The time was short and sweet. Ymir's taste was nice. Something Krista thought she could get use to. She _would_ get use too.

When it ended, Ymir's eyes were glazed in a bliss and a small curve played on her lips. Krista stared at her and she felt another storm of emotion hit her.

"What was that for…?" Ymir asked, turning her head away and trying to focus on the path ahead. The clouds that formed from her mouth were disappearing and appearing repeatedly. Her hands seemed a little shaky in a nervous excitement.

"A promise to myself." Krista replied, reaching forward to grab the girl's hand again. She leaned in to partially rest herself on Ymir's arm.

"A promise?"

Krista thought about it and decided to change her answer.

"To _us_."

…

 **There. There is the epilogue. I will admit that I am slightly disappointed in this story but I will live. I imagine that these two will have a rocky path ahead but will make it through. Thanks so much to all who have read and reviewed. I appreciate it more than anything. I do have more Ymir and Historia stories planned for future so keep an eye out for more. I also do plan on making Levi and Hanji their own fic based off this universe too. These two from this universe will most likely appear in that story. Again thanks to all and for sticking around to the end. So byyeeee.**

 **Zouboss**


End file.
